Generation Next: Rebirth of Dracula & God's Weapon
by purplerose69
Summary: Modern Day Twist to Van Helsing's story; a girl who holds the key to the complete destruction of either Dracula's Vampire Nation or the Human world as we know it runs into a little dilemma at her party...learning afterwards that theres no running away when faced with Dracula's wrath...and leans on the last Van Helsing's son to save her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** Don't drill me for this one, because this is my first try at an adult horror adventure/romance/suspence/drama..whatever you want to call it… look at my profile and you'll see Disney etc ffs: Point made. Anyway I hope you enjoy it; I wanted to do a slightly more modern version of it, with a kind of twist. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE REVIEWS because guidance and encouragement will be really appriciated :)  
>Rated T for adult language and some future chapters…cant have vampires and teenagers without a bit of sexy right?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Generation Next:<strong>_

_**Van Helsing, the Rebirth of Dracula and God's Weapon**_

_Chapter 1: Birthdays and Boys and Bats_

I looked in the mirror. God I wish I didn't have to do this. My step-mother was way to hip for her own good. Renting out a club for a bunch of underage friends to party for my birthday? Was she nuts? … probably. I mean I was happy that my father was happy. She was kind of one of those Botox rich kind of women…and it drove me wild that people said we looked alike. Okay we both had dark brown hair…but lord knows if hers is natural. That would be it…I had green eyes, hers were…again I want to say blue but they could just be her contacts?

"Hey Lana, you done yet lookin' in the mirror? I wanna check my hair again!"

I turned to see that Alexis had her hair up in a high-ponytail, which worked for her super long blonde hair. No Alexis was not as superficial as people set her out to be…the same assumption people made with me. She was actually my best friend, who just enjoyed the small benefits of being my friend sometimes a little too much, but hey I love her. It was just because my father had some money and then married my rich step mother like five years after my mom died that we had so much money… which by the way, does not mean I am one of those bitches that are rolling in dough and loves to rub it in. And yes my mother died, when I was like six or something… I only have a few memories of her. People told me that she was knifed or something in a street robbery but I just choose to think she died peacefully for a piece of mind. But back to what I said before; I hate that stereo-type. Honestly though, my high school just labeled me one of "those girls" like I had a stamp on my forehead. Why am I telling you this? Oh I don't know because tonight I am dreading the thought of my step-mother fulfilling this stereo-type for me. I moved out of the way of the mirror. I looked fine…good enough…probably better than good enough. My hair was curled in loose curls that my step mom's professional basically did for me. My makeup was done all right up with mascara, eye shadow and pink lip gloss. My jeans were actually black brand name jeggings… (Jean-leggings if your not up on the whole "what's in"…because yes Ronda is….Ronda being my step mom.). My shirt was a purple graphic tank top that again I think was Guess…but that could be a guess in itself.

"Lana, you in there girl? We gotta go, your parties gonna be awesome, but it wont be awesome if _your _not there!"  
>Alexis said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front door.<p>

Oh right my birthday present from my parents…well one of a few… black strappy pumps. If I twist my ankle these will be the culprit. I strapped them on, and steadied my balance. They weren't too bad…kind of comfy to my surprise. Before I knew it, Alexis already was dragging me out the door to my own 18th b-day.

We got to the club, "Starlight" and I could see that about ninety percent of my high school graduating class was already there. Luckily my arrival didn't make people do one of those awkward call outs, with a whole bunch of people surrounding me with fake hugs and happy birthdays. Am I antisocial? No. But some of the people here I honestly barely talk to.

"Common, Lana it's your party loosen up!" Alexis grabbed my hand again but before I knew it she was lost in the crowd. Awesome.

Normally I wouldn't be so tense, but lately things have been happening that I can't explain. For example the other night; my window opened up suddenly, like the lock just broke and I had to close it. When I did there were these like bats flying out in the night sky? Not to mention it was way too cold out for a summer night. On top of that I can't shake that feeling that someone's been watching me. Maybe its just paranoia? Plus I've actually been feeling weird lately…and it's a weird I can't put my finger on. Like…oh I can't even say for sure, but something inside of me wants to come out. NO, I am not saying I'm coming out of the closet or anything like that, but personally partying all night tonight was not the best idea. Plus I wasn't fond off underage drinking at my own party with my father probably somewhere in the premise. He probably wouldn't care…sometimes I think he's too nice for his own good…something that apparently people say about me too? I don't know. I sat down at the bar, and ordered water. I needed to relax; I mean come on it IS my birthday party! Wait…scratch that…here comes Brandon.

"Hey Lana!"

"Hi Brandon."

He was a football jock…and really, not _all_football jocks are all jock no brain, but Brandon is. He also follows the stereotype that the rich girl dates the rich guy…which I don't.

"Vodka?" He looked down at my cup.

"Water actually." I could use a vodka right now with this guy.

"Oh. So how's your party? You wanna hook up or something later?"  
><em><br>Way to beat around the bush there Brandon._

"Uhm I'll pass."

"Awh common Lana, I know you think I'm hot."

"Really Brandon, I'm not feeling well so …uhm not tonight." I rushed out to the V.P room, which I was so happy was  
>vacant.<p>

"Bet I can make you feel better?"

I turned to see Brandon. For a not so smart guy, he was pretty persistent. "Really Brandon I…" Shit. He actually had  
>me cornered. Was he too dumb to realize that I actually wasn't interested?<p>

"Duh, common Lana, it's your birthday, you know we were meant for each other! I saw you looking at me at the  
>football game!"<br>_  
>Correction;<em>I was watching the final football game with a million other kids…he just happened to be in it.

"Uh…" Next thing I knew Brandon was holding me, trying to kiss me. I don't have the patience for this…I'm too stressed…and tired…and…and…my mind blanked.

I opened my eyes and saw that Brandon had been tossed to the other side of the room. What happened? I felt something warm engulf me but..I mean i blanked out didnt t? I thought he was…or ? I looked at him to see him get wide eyed and walk out of the room. Did I just do that? I looked at the open door of the VP room to the main dance floor. Hey, who were those three girls out there? I don't remember inviting them…or ever seeing them before…god I needed some air. I ran off into the ladies room.

_Meanwhile…_

"That must be her." Mel said.

"That's her power? Fending of perverts?" Cari asked.

"It's more than fending off perverts…it's fending off our kind we have to worry about. He wants her, and we need to get to her before she realizes what her powers are and get's stronger." Lilith said.

If anyone were to look at the three women standing in the club they wouldn't think much of them; they had corsets and skirts on, and looked rather human. Mel had dark skin, and a dark mane of dark brown hair. Cari was pale with just as pale blue eyes and short blonde locks. Lilith was the most alluring with long thick black hair, along with red lips, and uncanny purple eyes that most would have to take a second glance at to make sure they were just that violet. Entering the club wasn't hard; most men couldn't resist the alluring magic of their being…and if they did, well they wouldn't have much to say about it afterwards.

"I wonder…" Mel said aloud.

"What?" Cari asked.

"If _he _knows yet." Mel finished.

"We'll find out soon enough, but let's get her first. Men aren't aloud in a woman's restroom anyway." Lilith said.

"I wonder why he wants her this bad…" Mel asked. "Couldn't we just kill her and get it over with?"

Lilith didn't like the idea either, but she wasn't going to question him. "He says he wants her so we bring her to him. No questions asked."

"You damn do- gooder...takin out the fun of some midnight murder. It's just because you're his favorite! It's just because you're a half w-" Cari started to pout.

"Shut up you idiot!" Lilith looked at her with intense eyes that started to burn a red colour. "You really want to deal with him? Hah, didn't think so."

"Shit I think I still have a piece of that guys tongue stuck in my mouth…" Mel said suddenly picking her front canine tooth.

"You couldn't resist not taking a bite eh Mel?" Lilith smirked to her as they walked in the direction of the ladies room.

"Just a nibble really? What can you expect; they say it's kinkier with a little bit of biting anyway don't they?" She  
>asked this with a fake innocence.<p>

"Whore." Cari said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Mel said winking at her comrade.

"Show time girls, let's get this bitch and get out of this dull place." Lilith said smiling before opening the door to the ladies room, with their brunette pray standing at the sinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Vampires, Batman, and Bikes …Oh My.**

Lana was trying to calm herself down in the bathroom. She still didn't know how it had happened.

"Maybe I was drugged? I thought that water tasted kind of funny…or maybe I'm just loosing it?" She said aloud to herself looking back at her reflection in the mirror. Was it a huge rush of adrenaline? No…she definitely wasn't any green giant named hulk. She heard the door swing open following with clacking heels. She pulled herself together.

"No point in talking to myself in here like a psycho…"she thought as she turned to leave the room and walked into three pairs of huge boobs and girls with model like faces.  
><em><br>"Great."_ She thought to herself. "_Who let the strippers in?"_ She looked up at them.

"Uh sorry." She said to the three women.

"No problem hunny. So you're the little queen of this joint?" Lilith said to her, staring down at the teenage girl with a smug look.

"Yea, it's my birthday. Uhm it's a closed event too, how did you guys get in?" Lana asked them. She thought for sure that the guys her step-mother had hired from the club would have stopped them.

"Let's just say they're a little tongue tied…" Mel smiled at the girl, with Cari's laugh ringing in the background.

"Well, uhm you guys should go, it's not really…"

"Hey, it's a club and we're here to party…actually we came here for a little more than partying." Cari said changing her tone from friendly to threatening. Meanwhile Mel had already locked the door from the inside so no one else could get in.

"What do you want?" Lana asked, now aware of her threatening situation. "If it's money…or…"

"Humans always think its money. No, we don't need that. What we need… is you." Lilith said walking closer to Lana, voiding the space between them.

"Me? What for?"

"Simple you got something we want; that little stunt back there with your boyfriend; you really think that you just pushed that hunk of man muscle off you?" She smiled cockily.

"First: Brandon is _not_ my boyfriend. Second: I don't know what you're talking about." Lana answered quickly.

"Don't play dumb girl, you won't win against us in a fight." Mel threatened walking closer to Lilith and the girl.

Lana thought for a minute. She had taken gymnastics when she was younger, and some of her step mom's jujitsu classes; she probably could…or at least try if that was her only option. "Maybe I will." She answered.

"Wrong choice." Cari said walking up beside the other two.

That's when Lana watched in horror as the three women standing in front of her changed. Their heads tilted back. Long canine fangs grew from their teeth. Their eyes changed to a shade of crimson red only attributed to blood. Their nails grew long on their fingers; longer than most people's normal manicure for sure. For god sakes, their clothes even changed to something she would expect to see at a sex shop with a kind of Egyptian look…meaning that they were barely clothes and more like skimpy tops with skirts that barely covered the minimum, along with golden bands, necklaces and earrings. She pinched herself. Nope… maybe a little harder? Still nothing. Okay she had definitely been drugged. I mean what the hell was this: some lame birthday prank? It wasn't even close to freaking Halloween!

"Think you'll win now?" Lilith asked playfully.

"Wha…what are you?" Lana asked stuttering.

"Ever seen a vampire before?"

"No."

"Well now you've seen three." Lilith smiled.

"Still want to fight?" Cari asked.

Shit. She looked at the door; it was blocked and locked. She looked around frantically. There was just a glass window over top of the stalls but she didn't have time to climb on toilets and break glass…plus didn't vampires like blood? She didn't have time to even budge.

She looked in fear at the three girls. She screamed. Somehow she doubted anyone would hear over the blaring noise of the music. Dead at her own party…isn't this a kicker?

Mel went to go grab the girl, and caught her wrist in her hand.

"Got you now!"

"Not likely…" Lana said trying to pull away from the tight grip and kicked her in the gut. She let go just enough for Lana to pull her arm away but she got scratched by her nails in the process. "Crap." She stared at her arm, no time for crying.

"You bitch." Mel said staring at her recovering from the hard blow.

"Shit her blood smells good." Cari said.

"Not now. He wants her so we are going to get her." Lilith lunged forward at Lana who was now against the opposite wall cornered.

Lana waited for the blow, but nothing came. Instead she heard the sound of glass breaking and a loud scream. She opened her eyes to see someone in a black long coat and a wide brimmed hat in front of her. What the hell was going on? She looked over the person's shoulder to see that the one with the long black hair had been shot in the arm. She watched in horror as the vampire tore it out from her arm and whipped it onto the ground, clinking as it hit the hard ceramic floor. It healed just as quickly as it had been shot.

"YOU!" Lilith said. "This is a ladies room, get out. You wont get her, you know you can't win against all three of us."

"A ladies room?" He said. He had a strong boyish voice. So he must be around her age? His black apparel and the back of his head made it hard to tell. "Hah, I only saw one lady in this room and I'm definitely not looking at any right now."

"Bastard!" The dark skinned one said…she looked African American maybe? "Odds are still against you."

"You're right… they are, aren't they?" He said as if mocking her. "Well then I'll just have to leave then." Before she knew it, Lana was being picked up wedding style by the guy and being carried up out of the shattered window that she thought for sure the two of them wouldn't have made it through. Damn this boy was quick on his feet…and pretty strong if he was jumping up bathroom stalls and windows carrying her too.

"You won't get far with her!" The blonde one yelled at them.

"We got wings, you got nothing!" The black haired one bellowed.

Lana watched as they disappeared from sight as he jumped off the roof and down to the ground. "What the hell is going on?"

"Tell you later, just shut up and get on the bike."

"A bike? Shut up? Do you think I…."

"Do you want to live?"

"Yes…but..."

"Then get on the back of my bike and hold on."

She looked up to see a black motorbike parked in front of them. Awesome. She's going for a ride with the man in black…or maybe it was his bat-mobile? Who freaking knew? Either way she had no choice. She jumped on. No helmet either? He better know how to drive this thing!

"Are they coming?" He asked her.

"Uhm I don't see anyone." She looked behind her and only saw another wise vacant roadway, with the odd car driving around. It was about twelve midnight if not later…so at least nobody would see her on the back of some random guy's bike. They might get ideas.

"Do you see any bats?"

"Bats?"

"Yes bats."

"Like bats with wings?"

"No baseball bats. YES of course bats with wings. They're vampires for god sakes."

"Jeez, sorry. Uhm maybe, it's so dark I can't tell." Lana looked up behind her to see that there had been some dark moving objects in the sky…could be birds but somehow she doubted it.

"It's fine. Even if they do follow us they can't get to far where we're heading." He peaked back at the girl. "You're bleeding?"

"Yea the one cut me with her nails."

He reached into his cape with one hand with the other on the handle of the bike. He took out a white cloth. "Here wrap it around your arm."

"Thanks, that was nice of you."

"It's just so they can't smell your blood, it will muffle it."

"Oh." She wasn't impressed with this guy. "Where are we heading?"

"You'll find out."

"What is with all this 'you'll find out' bull-crap?" Lana said becoming more annoyed with her mysterious hero…or whatever he was.  
>She just watched his shoulders shrug before he made a sharp turn going down a side street. She looked around. This was the pretty sketchy part of the city…less streetlights…more creepy. He then sped up immensely and she had to hold on tighter to him. At least he wasn't fat…otherwise she wasn't so sure she could hang on at these speeds. He made a few more sharp turns, causing Lana to close her eyes, scared for her life on various occasions.<p>

A sudden thumping noise from a succession of bumps they had gone over indicated that they had stopped and she opened her eyes. She was in a dark building…but where? She looked around to see glass windows and some holes in an otherwise slanting roof. A church maybe?

"Where are we? Or can you not even tell me that?" She asked the man getting off of the bike.

"It's an abandoned church in the more or less what you would call the "ghetto" of the city. They don't like holy ground; so we're pretty safe here. Follow me."

She followed the figure. She noticed that he lifted up a tile on the floor that he pried up with a knife. She looked back to the bike now hidden in the dark shadows of the church. Underneath the tile was a stairwell. He motioned for her to follow. She obediently went down following the mysterious figure into the dark hallway under the church. The farther they went the closer she got before seeing a light at the end of the tunnel…ironic no? When the reached it, she had to squint her eyes before adjusting to the light to see that it was a large room with books, scripts, electrical wires, wooden tables and different forms of weapons cluttered around. She noticed that there were two other entryways to what she had assumed were other rooms. An underground lair? This was way too cliché.

"So do you want to tell me now what is going on?"

"Sure. You're Lana Veliena, who just happens to be the descendent of the Evelina family…which by the way; really clever trick moving around a few letters…who hold's God's given power to destroy the one and only vampire nation, who are now coming after you, lead by the one and only Dracula…who is actually a reincarnate but we'll have to get into that later…and now you're stuck with me in my underground hideout until we find a way to work this all out. Sound good?"

Lana just stared blankly in the entrance way at the back of the dark figure's head in shock. "Uhm, hold it here for a minute. Can we slow down here? Why don't you just tell me who _you_ are and then we'll work from there?"

"Me?" He asked. Then he turned to her and took off his hat with his gloved hand. "I'm Alexander Van Helsing…but feel free to call me Alex."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you like it? Do you hate it? Does it suck? Or is it good? ...because honestly i dont know. Anyway got the premise out in the open here... &amp; I'll role with it if it's worth continuing :) !<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Powerful Past and a Nightmare Come True**

She stared up at the boy with an astonished look at her face. She took a minute to analyze both what he had just said to her and what he looked like. He had dark hair, so dark it was almost black and it was pretty short, but long enough that barely swept across his forehead. His eyes were a deep green that reminded her of ever-greens in winter. He was strong built, but not so much that he looked like a muscle maniac. He looked tan too for it being in the middle of winter. But then again, he had just told her that he was a Van Helsing. Now she was no geek, but she'd seen a vampire movie or so in her lifetime, and if she wasn't mistaken that meant that he was a vampire slayer? Honestly did she get pushed into a movie flick or something? She must have been drugged. This was messed up. Like seriously messed up.

"What?" He looked back at her as she gawked at him. What was wrong with this girl?

"It's just…I mean you just…" She started. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh I can see you got her before the vamps did, good job dear boy." She looked past the boy to see an older man, slightly overweight with glasses and an aged look on his face. He wore odd clothes, something that she would expect to see on a priest or something over top of a barely buttoned up shirt and brown slack pants. He also had little to no hair on his head.

"Yes Charles, I got the girl." Alex said rolling his eyes looking behind him at the smiling old man.

"Well that's good I didn't know if you'd make it before the three vampire-esses did." He said nodding back at the boy.

"Actually he barely made it. I was pretty much lunch meat." Lana added poking her head from over the shoulder of Alex.

"Excuse me? I saved your ass. And just so you know you wouldn't have been lunch meat anyway." Alex said glaring down at the girl.

"Yea and how do you know?" She challenged.

"Because they need you." Charles answered for him.

"Me? Why?" She said.

"Weren't you listening?" Alex said aggravated.

"Oh I'm sorry, when you were blurting out random stuff at me before? Pardon me for not following along!" Lana answered, looking hard up at the boy who was a good foot taller than her. He rolled his eyes once again.

"What I am suspecting he tried to tell you, is that your family is a long lost Evelina family that was once given the power to defeat vampires, and most other demons; the rumored 'holy power'." Charles explained.

"Holy power?" She repeated. "Look I think you have the wrong girl, not only do I not go to church but I have never had no holy power."

"But we do have the right girl madam. It took many years of studying lineage and family trees but we found you. You belong to an old English family, one that was closely knitted to the church, and royalty. It took so many years to find you, because we only quite recently found a journal that proved that the power did exist through lineage."

"Oh and how did you come across this journal?"

"Uhm," Charles looked over to Alex who diverted his eyes to the ground, as if he didn't want to talk of the subject.

"If you must know, my father found it five years ago in an old abandoned castle in a secret location. He was killed looking for it, and only barely returned back to us to give it to us before Dracula's kind found it."

Lana's eyes opened wide. She looked at the boy. This is the first time she ever saw any vulnerability in his eyes. So his father had died so they could save her, basically. That's probably why he didn't really seem too fond of her.

"Oh." She said, and it was all she could bring herself to say.

"His family is not the only family that suffered. It seems that Dracula was reborn not too many years past." Charles explained.

"But didn't like he already die a long time ago? Or at least I thought so according to the movies?" Lana asked.

"Theoretically he did. My ancestor killed him, but apparently there was something that we didn't know; something that the journal revealed to us." Alex said looking up from the floor again.

"Which is?" Lana asked interested.

"If Dracula has any feeling that he might die, he can choose one of his mistresses to become his wife; or head mistress if you will. It seems like it is an honor to whichever one is chosen. Long story short, he mates with her in a special way that does not just create a demon offspring, but a vampire child. If the vampire child is buried not long after it is conceived, which takes a matter of hours, and then Dracula can be reborn through this child, at any time, normally being a decade later." Charles explained.

"That is some freaky shit." Lana said, letting out a cuss that she couldn't hold back.

"It's basically the only way that he can reassure that he doesn't die. It's the reason that your family never defeated him either." Alex explained.

"So he's reborn? Now?" Lana asked.

"Yes he is, and his three minions have emerged with him as well. One of which is likely to be chosen as his head mistress soon, now that you have been recognized." Charles explained.

"Let me guess, the one with the black hair, and freakishly purple eyes?" Lana asked.

"How'd you know?" Alex asked her.

"She just seemed like the ringleader? I don't know?" Lana replied.

"You're right. She was born a vampire, but also has witch blood running through her veins. Her mother was a practicing witch in the Transylvanian area, and one of the few left apparently. It's no doubt Dracula chose her as a follower because now she is both a witch and a vampire, making the rest of them more deadly." Charles continued.

"What do you mean?"

"The way that they disguised as humans so easily? It's her witch craft. They also are more resistant to light as well. It seems killing them has become harder. She also has a knack for seeing things far away." Alex explained.

"Like that crystal ball kind of stuff?" Lana looked skeptical.

"Pretty much." Alex said as he shrugged, being pretty relaxed for all this talk about deadly vampires.

"So why would they want me?" Lana asked.

"Because you're the only way that they can truly die. Now that you know that Dracula can make a child incarnate, you could kill it as well. His secret is revealed, but so is yours. Your powers are the legend of unimaginable power, that could purify them to death…if that makes sense. I have my suspicions that he may also want to try to control your power for his own."

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"If he controls your power, he can control any other vampire or demonic being, because he could scare it into submission." Alex said warningly.

"How would he get my power?" Lana asked scared.

"Through you." Charles answered. "Only the blood line can control it, so if he controls you he will have you're power."

"But I'd never support him!" Lana said offended.

"But you may submit to him. You probably can't become a vampire because of your bloodline. Rumor had it that most vampires didn't like the taste, or so your ancestor tells it in her journal but…"

"Wait, _her_ journal?" Lana repeated.

"Apparently the power is stronger in the female blood because it was given to a female when she prayed and dedicated her life to saving people from the evils that once roamed this world." Charles explained.

"So wait, wait, wait. My ancestor was basically a saint who was almost royalty and had a God given power to kill vampires?" Lana looked astonished and in disbelief.

"Jeez, what is with you with that open mouth look? Close it already, you're catching flies." Alex said looking disapprovingly at her.

She stuck her tongue at him and faced Charles looking for a real answer. "You've got it my girl. And there is one other thing you should know…"

"What?" She wondered what possibly else they could hit her with.

"Your mother, she died when you were younger right?"

"Yes, she got mugged in the street or something."

"It wasn't a mugging. She was killed by vampires. We suspected it was because they weren't fully aware that you're family didn't know it held this power, so they struck her expecting her to fight back but…"

Lana just looked at the old man with shock on her face. So her mother was murdered by vampires. She remembered her kind face. How could they do something to someone who was innocent of ever committing harm? She had thought that her mother died of some random mugging murder that nobody could have helped, but this? Purposely killed brutally by these evil creatures? She couldn't help as tears formed in her eyes. She lost her mother to those vampires that almost killed her too. At least her father wasn't in any real danger…or she hoped.

"You poor girl, come here." Charles motioned for her to come closer, and gave her a hug. Honestly it just felt good to feel some comfort. It was all too overwhelming right now. "We'll keep you safe, and just to be sure we have cameras video taping your house right now. That way we'll know if your family is at all in danger."

Charles reassured her, pointing to the three small televisions that she noticed had her front yard, backyard, and some sky view that she suspected was being taken from a tree that lingered above her house. It did make her feel a bit better.

Charles then brought her into another room that had a cot like bed and a few wooden boxes with clothes and other knick-knacks. She sat on the bed, while Alex lingered in the room. Judging by the clothes it was probably his room.

"So what was up with that party you were at? Pretty conspicuous you know?" Alex asked taking his long jacket off to reveal a black t-shirt and dark colored pants, with a belt that held quite a few weapons.

"It was my birthday party for my eighteenth. I'm going to say it wasn't my best." She said without anymore hope in her voice, slouching seated on the bed.

He looked over to her with a slightly sympathetic look. "Oh, I'm sorry. We're you having a good time before it all happened?" He was trying to make her feel somewhat better.

"Not really. I almost lost my best friend Alexis instantly in the crowd. Nobody even said happy birthday. Brandon tried to get with me again, and drove me nuts, and I was basically harassed…until I somehow blasted him back against the wall. Then I was assaulted by three hooker-like vampires in a bathroom."

He was taken back by her answer. Shit, this girl really did have bad luck. And it was her birthday? Then he thought for a moment. "Hey what did you say before about being harassed?"

"Oh that was Brandon. He's some air head football jock, who thinks I like him, but I don't and he tried to get with me but…"

"No, no, I mean the second part."

"Oh, uhm, oh yea I kind of blasted him off of me…I'm not sure how, my mind went blank, and all I really wanted was for him to get away from me. I don't know, I was already so annoyed by everything that next thing I knew he smashed into a chair in the VIP room." She said it as if she was guilty of a crime.

"Wow. So you have already had a run in with your power. Seems like when you're in trouble it acts up."

"That's what that was! Great at least I know I'm not turning into the hulk."

"You probably couldn't have pushed a jock off of yourself anyway." He said to her teasing.

"Excuse me? I so could. I took gymnastics when I was a kid, and my step-mom's jujitsu classes. Plus I always go to self defense and Zumba classes with Alexis. I'm not pathetic you know!" She defended looking offended.

"Okay, okay I was just teasing. Either way it's good to know that you have reached your powers before. We're just going to have to see if we can get you to use them again." He said kind of like he was thinking out loud.

"Yea well why didn't they come to my rescue when I was dealing with those vamps?" She asked looking at her cut arm.

"I'm not sure. If you want you can take a nap here. It's probably the most sleep you'll get in a while, so I recommend you do. We're going to be dealing with some serious vampire crap tomorrow."

"Okay." She said leaning down onto the cot. She couldn't believe how tired she really was…so much so that the flimsy cot felt amazing. As soon as her head hit the mattress she found her eyes drooping until she drifted off into a slumber.

"So what do you think?" Charles said startling Alex who was still in the doorway to the room, looking at the sleeping girl.

"What do you mean what do I think?" Alex said looking down at the old man.

"She's quite spunky for a girl don't you think?" Charles said smiling up at the boy.

"She's different that's for sure." Alex said looking back at the girl curled up on the cot.

"I think she'll be able to face Dracula in time." Charles said quietly before walking away.

"I hope she is…she's all we got." Alex said to himself before turning away from the doorway back into the main room to Charles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Drac is back. Back Again. **

"I can't believe we lost him." Mel said sitting on the chair of a regal looking run down dinning room set in the middle of golden and reds, surrounded by black brick.

"It's that hide away of his; it's got to be some type of holy ground." Cari complained.

"We'll just have to make up for it next time. Something tells me that now that Helsing's got her, he won't be able to  
>resist trying to defeat us once and for all." Lilith said walking over to the two sulking vixens.<p>

"_He_ will be disappointed though." Cari said, as if darkness loomed over her.

"Well, really it is your fault Mel." Lilith said with a challenging smile on her face.

"Mine? Just because the little wench kicked me? …You were the one who had a hissy fit when you were shot!" Mel challenged her back. "You're his favorite anyway, go tell him yourself."

"Can you blame him?" Lilith smiled, flashing her long canine whites, flipping her long black locks over her shoulder.

"Tell me what?"

They turned around to see him. Dracula in his new form; one wouldn't place his age older than 30 but less than 20. He was youthful, and had cold pale skin, and a broad chin. His ears pointed like a demon's and his eyes were a gold that when weren't red with bloodlust and anger would present mesmerizing to any mere mortal. His hair however was not black but a dark golden brown that hung in large waves down the sides of his face. He was a charming looking man, that could easily deceive the innocent eye of his evils.

"That Van Helsing got away with the girl." Lilith said quickly, showing no signs of weakness.

"Well then I take it a game of cat and mouse is in order." He said looking past Lilith to the other girl's diverting gazes.

"Well I'm warning you this mouse don't taste so great." Mel said pulling a sour face.

"She doesn't _taste_ good?" Dracula challenged her.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I didn't bite her. I know our orders Master, but I did scratch her. Her blood doesn't smell quite human, and it doesn't taste the way it should. Reminds me of her mother's…"

"Yea she was a bloody mess…literally. We couldn't clean up that if we wanted too." Cari said remembering the cut throat slaughter of Danielle Veliena.

"Couldn't or wouldn't? However that is good to know." Dracula said thinking inwardly to himself. "I take it that you three will correct your mistakes and retrieve her."

"Of course Master. Your wish is our command." Lilith said submissively.

"I'd hope so. I'd like to talk to you later Lilith, meet me in the west wing later this evening?"

"I will do so." She nodded to him.

"Why do we even need to put our butts on the line to kidnap that little girl anyway?" Mel said.

"If I recall, that _little_ girl kicked your butt." Cari giggled.

"Shut it Cari!" Mel glared at her, fangs flaring.

"Because I told you to. She is the only one on this earth who can destroy me, and therefore I need her in my possession." Dracula scolded.

"She was pretty headstrong you know, for an average human…" Cari recalled.

"Headstrong? You don't even know of half the women who I have taken care of and who have succumbed to me…headstrong or not. To think Cari, that you are questioning my judgment?" Dracula raised an eyebrow at the vixen vampire.

"Oh you've done it now." Mel whispered sarcastically to Cari.

"No, well, no of course I didn't mean to master." She stuttered looking ashamed.

"I thought not. I'll leave you girls to your follies." And with that the dark lord spun in the other direction, his dark cape whipping in the cold air behind him, with His crimson red shirt dancing in and out of site from behind the cape.

"Good one Cari, you just got yourself a one way ticket off of the high mistress train." Mel said sadistically looking at her nails.

"Shut it Mel, it's not that you did any better." Cari threatened.

"Hey at least I told him she tasted like shit. He wouldn't be too impressed if he bit her and had to spat out all of her blood." Mel defended.

"You two quit it." Lilith said staring down at the two, arguing at the table.

"Oh my mistake, we're probably not even in running for the high mistress at this point." Cari said glaring at Lilith.

"Yea, what did he say about talking to you later tonight?" Mel said, pulling her eyes to Lilith. "You know I've pretty much had it." She said walking in the way of the door.

"Don't be foolish Mel. If you go alone that Van Helsing boy will kill you. He may be able to handle one of us but he can't handle three." Lilith said.

"Nah, I was just going to go for a little midnight flight. Stretch the wings you know? Cant back at that little city, and battin' out is not really my thing." Mel said.

"You know it would be nice if we could stay human for longer, have more fun." Cari thought aloud.

"Yea well you two don't know half of what it's like to try to create spells long enough to hide this stuff." Lilith said pointing to her teeth.

"Yea, but come on, you're a vampire and a witch, can't you do a little bit better? I mean did you see all of those hot men out on the streets tonight? We could do some serious recruiting if we really wanted too…" Cari said.

"Yea I still got that one stuck in my teeth…but I guess that's the problem. I can't hold back these in time to get any farther than a kiss. I mean what's the point in being basically irresistible to men when we can't even get some?" Mel said, slowly pacing around the room.

"Well Dracula will _get us some_ any time we need it anyway so what's the point?" Lilith said.

"Hey look, just because your Dracula's little pet doesn't mean that we can't want a bit more selection?" Cari defended.

"Well Dracula's little pet is the only way you'll ever get some more selection, because without me those fangs and wings ain't going no where." Lilith challenged glaring at the two.

"Okay, okay we get it. All hail the future high mistress." Mel said rolling her eyes, returning to her seat.

"Just wait. We'll get that girl back, and when we do we'll be given more time on our hands, time enough to get you two brats the action you need, and time enough to get me my title…and if we're lucky…get rid of the stupid Helsing boy." Lilith deviously smiled, as thunder and lightning cracked in the sky outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Would you like some Vampire Hunting with that Coffee?**

Lana woke up suddenly, expecting to see her purple comforter and glowing laptop against the wall on her nightstand, but instead to her surprise saw dark dirt walls and old boxes of this and that thrown around the room. She stretched her neck in a circular motion from the cot, that had felt so nice when she first fell asleep, but now made her feel a little kinked from the lack of pillow.

She placed her feet to the floor when she noticed that she was still in the strappy stilettos she got for her birthday. This wasn't going to fly with her. She could already feel the blisters forming; stilettos were for parties, not for out running vampires. She would have to get something else for her feet if she was expected to do the same. She felt the dampness of the room suddenly and a shiver ran down her spine. She looked around to see a dull green blanket on the ground that looked as if it was meant as a coverlet for the cot. She wrapped it around her shoulders, and got up slowly walking out of the room.

"Oh child you're awake? Did you have a nice rest?" Charles said smiling to her.

"Not my best, but I guess it will do." She admitted, while trying to remain polite. This place was no Hilton, but she didn't want to sound like a spoiled brat. That really was never the persona she went for. She looked over to see Alex Van Helsing sitting on a wooden stool not to far away sipping on a cup of hot liquid.

"Where did you sleep last night?" She asked him, because she had known she had taken over his room.

"Over there, on the floor." He said nonchalantly.

"On the floor? Really? I'm sorry! It's all my fault…" She said feeling guilty looking over to the mess of blankets on the floor. It looked more like a make shift dog bed.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It was the least I could do for a girl on her birthday." He said shrugging.

"The very least…" Charles muttered to himself. "Here child, a nice cup of coffee to wake you up this morning."

She took the cup from his hands and sipped it. It felt so nice, the warmth running through her body like a wave. She hopped the caffeine would do some good waking up for her, since she felt her eyelids still heavy.

"Oh and I have something else for you!" Charles said running into the other room. "Here!" He came back and held out a black leather jacket to her.

"Thanks, but what is this for?" She asked holding it in her hands.

"For you to wear obviously." Alex retorted to her.

"It has a tough inner layer, and a few crosses inside too just in case." Charles pointed out to her, before turning around again to the monitors.

"Oh, well thank you." Lana looked at it. It looked like it would fit. She'd go try it on. She went back into the bedroom and placed the green blanket back onto the cot. She then put the jacket on which zipped all the way up to her neck, and pulled it down accordingly. It seemed to fit. It was a little snug, but what leather jackets weren't now a days.

"So it fits?" Alex said leaning on the doorway sipping his coffee.

"I'd say so, do you?"

He looked at her. It was a bit snug on her body, but better that then baggy and difficult to move in. She did have a decent body; curvy yet mostly fit. What was he thinking? "Yea." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at his strike once again at ill enthusiasm and sarcasm. "Oh and one more thing, I might  
>need some different shoes…" She looked down to her feet. She really was dying to take them off, but she didn't know what she'd find on the floor of this place.<p>

"Yea, I'd hope so. I don't understand why you girls wear that kind of thing?" He looked at her strappy heels.

"Yea well you'd be surprised to know that a man created the idea of heels, so you can guess why…"

He thought for a minute. He guessed it made sense, as girls tended to look more flattering in heels. He shrugged again. "I'll talk to Charles about it."

"So I take it Charles is your grandfather or something?" She asked, sitting back down onto the cot.

"No, he was my father's close friend. Basically the church had always employed our family to take care of unwanted demon business, so they always had one of their own stay close to us. That's where Charles came in; he basically raised me after my father died. He doesn't have really close ties to them anymore, because they don't believe that Dracula is alive. They're basically in denial, especially about the part about you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because they don't want to believe that God would just give someone power. To them, Saints and people like Jesus are the only true miracle workers. A female follower of the lord holding a holy power – it basically goes against everything the church has stood for."

She thought for a minute. It made sense; they were never really pro-women, and to find out that vampires still existed in this day and age, hell they probably thought it was a prank. She sure would have if she hadn't run face to face with them.

"Anyway, I'm going to go tell Charles about your footwear predicament. I'm sure your coffee is getting cold anyway."

She nodded and walked back into the main room, and sat back on the stool holding the coffee cup close to her for some still well needed warmth.

"Here how are these?" Charles suddenly said from behind her. She almost dropped her cup from surprise. She turned to see him holding a pair of boots, laced in leather with a smaller heel on them then her six inch straps.

"Do you have everything in that room of yours?" She asked surprised.

"Just what I need." He smiled at her kindly. Here try them on.

She took her feet out of the strappy shoes, wiggled her toes with the freedom, and then shoved them into the boots. She was surprised to feel that the inside was warmly lined, and they went up almost to her knee. She guessed it wasn't a fashion statement, but a cautionary thing that they were leather and the heel was small. She felt like she shrunk two inches from the other shoes, but they were a hell of a lot comfier.

"Thank you!" She hugged him carefully, coffee cup still in her right hand.

"I'm glad they work. I have rented the two of you a small jet to bring you off to Transylvania this evening. We'll find a base there and then we shall get to work on this, shall we?" He said this looking to Alex.

"Transylvania?" She repeated astonished.

"Yea what did you think we were going to do, find a vampire castle in the middle of the city?" He asked her.

"No, I just didn't think…"

"And yea we don't have any special high-tech transportation devices?"

" No I just cant believe…"

"And we'll be bringing my motorcycle along too, plus some weapons, some other supplies and…"

"Wait, wait. We're walking right into them?"

"Of course we are, we have you, and if we can find out how to get you to use your powers, we can destroy them once and for all."

"But what if they try to capture me again?" She felt a look of fear pass over her face, and she shivered.

"I won't let that happen."

"What?" She looked up him suddenly. Did she just here nobility in his voice?

"You heard me, you mean everything to this world and you can't be put in the wrong hands. I've dealt with those three before and their going to be a pain to deal with, let alone Dracula, but I can't let them get a hold of you."

She nodded. It seemed nice in a way that someone was looking out for her. She knew it was just because of her so called powers but she couldn't help but smile a bit. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as he seemed to be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Going on a Trip**

"Does he like do everything?" Lana said whispering to Alex staring at the old man getting the helicopter ready from the outer edges of the city, in a makeshift landing area.

"Everything? Pretty much."

"So then he's a good pilot then?"

"Pilot? Oh no, that's me."

Lana looked up to see the boy in a wide brimmed hat and his leather coat, and dark clothing. I mean he looked like he could be emo, but somehow it suited him. It looked kind of adventurous, and like a real movie would be; with a dark shady handsome hero…not that she thought he was handsome or anything. She quickly blocked that thought out of her mind before returning to the task at hand.

"You…*gulp*…are the pilot?"

"Yea, and don't look so surprised. Would you rather an old guy who might fall asleep or someone like me?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Do I have to choose?" She asked. She felt him push her a little to the side, before he ran to the humming helicopter.

It was almost night fall once again; most of the packing took most of the day, plus she had to tell her parents she was staying at Alexis, and tell Alexis that she was going on a trip. Luckily Alex had been there, and had easily convinced her to shut up. She seemed pretty content that as long as Lana was with Alex she didn't mind, and kept asking who exactly that "hunk" was. She didn't know what Alexis could have possibly seen in Alex, but hell Alexis fell for pretty much any boy.

"Hey, stop staring at get your butt over here. We're leaving."

Great, now Alex caught her staring and probably had the wrong impression. She took in her surroundings, and hoped she would feel the ground soon enough before being wedged in the helicopter.

"Ladies first." Charles said guiding her to sit in a middle seat between the other two. The back had been filled with weapons and other things that she didn't have the faintest clue of what they were, so sitting back there was not an option unfortunately. She smiled and nodded to Charles before climbing into the helicopter and got in her seat.  
>Charles had then got in, and unfortunately took up a slight bit more room than his seat allowed him to, causing her to be shifted over. She almost immediately fell over, catching herself on with her arms on the other side of Alex's seat. She was looking down at his pants, leaning over him on accident.<p>

"Nice view down there?" Alex asked with a cocky grin.

"Ahem, no." She then pushed herself back up, and rolled her eyes as she adjusted back to her seat. Unfortunately Charles larger body caused her also to become snug to the both of them. The "monkey in the middle" or what she might call a "Lana sandwich" of which was not comfortable. Not to mention the mini panic attack she had when they first lifted off.

"Chill, we don't have any waste bags so don't go throwing up or anything…" Alex said his eyes moving from the windshield down to the worried Lana.

"Don't worry; I'm not afraid of flying or heights."

Then what are you worried about?"

"You."

"Me? And what would I-"

"Alex Van Helsing look at ahead and pay attention!" Charles yelled.

That was the first time Lana saw Charles really act like a parent to Alex. She wasn't completely surprised that she didn't see it often. She figured the flight was going to take a long time…probably most of the night if not longer…a day maybe? Probably a day. She was never good with geography. For being wealthy the only places she'd ever really been were Florida, California, Mexico and Cuba, and those were mainly on vacation.

She looked out into the starry sky. Thank god all the turbulence was over from rising up. Now it was kind of peaceful…maybe she did owe Mr. Van Helsing some credit…not that she would ever admit it. She felt herself yawn. She was tired, and the humming from the helicopter, along with her headphones blocking out some sound proved to be quite lulling. She never had a problem falling asleep with noise. Her eyes started to droop and she felt herself falling asleep.

Alex had been paying close attention to his rout. Luckily Charles hadn't been afraid to dive into his father's savings for a descent helicopter this time; it seemed that his ancestors received quite a hefty amount of money for destroying Dracula and all those demons back then. Good, they deserved it. Hell who cares if they didn't kill Dracula completely, this life was not one that he'd wanted for himself and can't imagine they fancied it much either. But Charles told him he had to, and he'd seen his dad's will; it was his death wish to follow the Van Helsing footsteps and be-rid of Dracula.

He also thanked god that he had napped earlier today. He felt himself yawning, and he knew it had to be a chain reaction yawn from Charles or Lana because he wasn't really tired at all. He was looking at the G.P.S to make sure that they were on track when he felt something on his arm. He was taken back a bit, wondering if something from the back of the helicopter fell when he looked over to see that Lana had fallen asleep and her head rested on his arm. Luckily she was a quiet sleeper; to Charles he couldn't say the same. She was so much more peaceful when she was sleeping, as opposed to the witty lip he got from her all too often. Then again he knew he wasn't a peach either, Charles had informed him of that many times. He couldn't really move her head off of him without waking her up, so he didn't see the harm in it. He just hoped that his arm moving around from steering wouldn't stir her too much. Even he knew these last days had probably been hell for her. He then continued to concentrate on the sky ahead as the black night sky engulfed them further.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: How do you to Reawaken this "Holy Power"?**

Lana woke up suddenly from a large bang. She looked around expecting to see her room once again, but instead saw the interior of a helicopter. Did they land? She looked around again to see neither Helsing nor Charles beside her. I guess they had landed…then where were they? She opened the door to a colder, damper air.

"Alex? Charles?" She yelled out in the darkness, looking around to only see a few run-down very old buildings down the dirt road.

"Char-"

"Shh!" Suddenly someone had her hand over her mouth. "Mpmhhhh.."

"It's just me." Alex Van Helsing poked his head out from behind her. "Seriously be quiet. We are in _their_ territory now."

"Jeez, sorry. You guys just left me alone in the helicopter, how was I supposed to know? God something could have happened to you!" She said in the best whisper she could.

"You were worried about me?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

"NO! More or less Charles than you." She crossed her arms and turned away. "Where is Charles anyway?"

"Back at the hideout. That old village ahead, it's been abandoned since vampires ever roamed the earth. The church basically put it in quarantine, and hasn't released it ever since. Superstitious little craps they are…they don't believe they exist but they wont let anyone live here. Anyway we have another hideout here too."

"Let me guess; under a church?"

"Yea a prehistoric church might I add."

"I thought that Dracula was supposed to live at Bran Castle?"

"That's what they want you to think. They preserved the whole area for textbook, theory and tourists, about who  
>Dracula was. Even gave a name to the person who "created" the character. It's a huge cover up."<p>

"I'm not stupid you know! I've put some if it together!"

"Shhh…god these vampires aren't like that Twilight shit. You should know that."

" Sorry, and I know…you watched Twilight?"

"I have to watch all vampire movies incase there's any type or hint of the actual truth within it. Let's say that one was far from it."

"Yea but Jacob was sexy…are there actual werewolves anymore?"

He gave her an unimpressed look. "Like witches, most of that stuff is extinct because it's too hard for that to even work out in modern society. But out here? I wouldn't be surprised. But don't expect a shirtless celebrity to come prancing through the forest."

"I wont. Can we go now?" Lana said giving him a look in return.

"My pleasure."

She followed him to the village, and man was it run down. Walls of grey stone were the remains of buildings or houses, not to mention the moss. She looked and saw a few buildings standing, shingles barely holding on. It looked super creepy at night. She quickened her pace to get closer to Alex, only because he had his gun loaded, and belt packed with knives. All she had was her "holy power" that she didn't even know how to work it….seriously? She needed a weapon too, she could learn.

"Over here!" She heard him motion to take a left turn down an ally. Straight from the ally she could see the cross and steeple almost perfectly align with the moon, meaning that they were close to their hideout…thank God…literally.  
>They crept in the doors, and for a moment Lana felt a whole lot of déjà vu. Walking around, staring at stained glass windows…except for these ones had cracks and pieces missing unlike the other…but over all it was the same feeling… the I-don't-know-where-I-am-this-is-super-creepy kind of feeling. She watched as Alex pushed a back drop or curtain out of the way to a smaller room, and then lifted up a trap door to stairs. So it was an actual basement this time? Wow, that was actually a step up from back in the city.<p>

She climbed down to see that Charles had set up to look similar to the other hideout. There were Televisions with cameras that must have been put up out in the church and just outside already, a laptop, a lamp, and a kettle all running from a battery powered generator. She was happy to see a small stove that looked extremely old but the pipe lifted through the roof, so it must have been usable. She ventured to see two benches in the other room, that had pillows and blankets on them; makeshift cots. She saw boxes of ammo and knives, crosses and other such vampire fighting gear. Then she spotted something. A picture frame was sitting on a box, one she didn't see before. She picked it up to see a young boy on the shoulders of a man. He was well built, had dark scruffy hair, and a scruffy trim beard, both of who were smiling.

"That was my dad."

She looked over at Alex, and realized she had a smile on her face. She dropped it quickly and looked back down to the picture. "I'm sorry…about your dad."

"There was nothing you could do about it."

"I know, but you both look so happy here." He watched her face light up a bit as she stared at him and his father.

"Uh so, you want to figure out how to get that power of yours into high gear?"

"That would be helpful!" She placed the photo onto one of the make shift cots. "Seriously I need something for out there."

"Well if we can figure out what causes your power to come out, you'll have the best weapon of all. So what happened exactly when your power was let out?"

"Uhm…well basically I was really not in a good mood. Alexis had left me, my mother made me go to my own party, and Brandon had been bugging me about the water I was drinking because he thought it was vodka." She rolled her eyes. "Then I went in the VIP room for some air, when Brandon followed and pinned me. He tried to kiss me, and honestly I didn't have the energy to stop him, my mind just really wanted him to stop, and bam; my mind goes blank, I open my eyes and Brandon's against the wall knocked over and a chairs on the floor."

"Hmm…so it went something like this?"

Suddenly Alex rushed forward and pinned her against the wall, and kissed her. She opened her eyes wide in confusion and surprise, before pushing him off of her.

"Holy crap, what the hell was that for?" She asked almost yelling.

"I was just trying to see if I could get you to release your power…" He shrugged as if nothing had happened.

"Like hell you were. God, what is your problem?"

"Hey, it didn't work…so that meant you didn't want me to stop kissing you?"

"Don't let it get to your head...you...you just took me by surprise that's all. Plus it didn't work so that was a fail times two."

"Hmm…then maybe it wasn't the kiss…maybe it was the feeling you had. You were desperate for him to stop and it was something you really wanted. Maybe it's your emotions that cue the power."

"Then why didn't it work with the vampires?"

"Well I saw the way you punched the one in the gut, Mel was it? You weren't exactly desperate, although if it hadn't been for me, you may have been."

"Yea, yea get off your high horse buddy. But you are right. So maybe it's when I need it most that it comes out…well that's reassuring…"

"Well at least we know that if you really are in trouble you should be okay. Plus I can fend off any demon animal or vampire for the most part."

"But all three of them?"

"Hey, I said I could…I just think that we should be careful. Actually I'm not sure we should even use my motorcycle the whole way…"

"Why?"

"Too loud. When we start off in the wood that's fine, but once we get within the boundaries of the castle, we can ditch it. It'll be foot from there on in. Plus Lilith has got a knack for knowing where a person is and when."

"One question?"

"Yea?"

"What happens when we get to the castle? I mean I can't even guarantee that my powers will work when we fight Dracula…or those other vampires…so…"

"Well I'm hoping that on the way we can figure it out…"

"That's it? That's the plan?"

"You won't have to!" Charles came busting in the room, almost knocking Alex over. "I was looking at the journal one last time; from your ancestor, and I think this has something to do with it." He held out a teardrop blood red crystal that was held on the chain by a small cross.

"Charles where did you get that?" Alex asked looking at it with curiosity.

"I was looking at the journal when I realized the crystal in the front cover was slightly loose, as if it could be taken out from behind. I also realized that when I was carrying it, something rattled. Maybe it was all the handling that we have done with the book in the last few days but I found a small compartment at the back and lo and behold this pendant jewel fell out."

He handed it to Lana, who cupped it in her hands. Somehow it felt warm to the touch…whether or not that meant anything she wasn't sure…but she then put it around her neck.

"Any changes?" Alex asked.

"No, not really. I mean it felt warm in my hands but I don't know if that says anything." She admitted.

"Hmm…not likely…but it must have some kind of relevance. Keep it close, and I'd recommend not having any vampire take it from you." Charles warned.

She then took the jewel and tucked it into the jacket and shirt so it couldn't be seen. She nodded.

"Good, then let's prepare for your journey. I might also read and look at that journal once again just to make sure. Oh and you must be famished…let's cook something up on the wood stove?"

Lana just nodded again and followed. Alex watched her leave the room, and then followed behind as if nothing had happened between the two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: On the Road **

"They're here." Lilith smiled walking down the large stairwell to the other two vampires.

"Yea? Who?" Cari asked.

"Helsing and that brat obviously." Mel said yawning. "Hey what did you and Dracula talk about?" She said with a wise smile.

"Exactly what you thought we did." Lilith said.

"So you're the High Mistress?" Cari said.

"Not yet, but soon." Lilith winked.

"Ugh I bet it's going to be amazing." Mel said.

"It will. Plus being a witch makes a huge difference."

"Don't tell me you use your spells?" Cari said wide eyed.

"Hell yea I do, helps on both ends; makes it a lot better." Lilith smiled.

"You bitch." Mel said with a smile on her face.

"Ha ha, only the best." Lilith said. "Now road up girls, we have some Helsing hunting to do."

* * *

><p>"So we're just going to ride right to them?" Lana said looking skeptical.<p>

"No, we're going to slowly make our way to them, and figure out how your crystal works on the way." Helsing said putting his hat on his head.

"This thing? It hasn't done anything since I've put it around my neck." Lana said.

"Be patient girl, have faith." Charles said. "I will be waiting hear, contact me if you need to."

Helsing nodded. "Let's go Lana."

"Okay." She dragged out the okay as if she was doing a chore.

"Hey I got you. You won't get hurt."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me yet." Lana said taken back.

"Don't let it get to your head." Alex said quoting her. She rolled her eyes and put her hands around his waist to hold on and they went speeding down the dirt road.

She watched as the old abandoned torn down remains of the village passed her by, and soon was replaced with evergreens and shadows in a dark forest. Quarantined? Looked like it. The trees cast such a shadow it was like the sun had disappeared from the sky, as they traveled through a long tunnel of branches. Dead vines twisted onto the dirt path and cracked beneath the wheels of the motorcycle. She could tell he wasn't going as fast as he possibly could; probably because he was keeping an eye out for any unwanted guests. She felt a shiver run down her spine; just the thought of those three monsters disturbed her. She hated to find out what Dracula was like, but then again, all she had were the modern day myths and movies of Dracula, which judging by Alex's reaction, weren't very accurate. She felt the crystal bouncing around underneath her shirt. She wondered if it actually did work, or if it was just some kind of trinket. Honestly the more she thought about it, she felt like she jumped into one of those Much Music or MTV shows, where vampires and the supernatural were natural. Maybe those shows weren't so far off. She really hoped that whatever this little crystal did, would work because she didn't want to face them again. She really hoped this Helsing boy was as good as his ego made him out to be. Suddenly the motorcycle hit a bump and she went flying for a moment off the seat.

"Eeeek!" She squealed as she grabbed tighter to Alex's coat. He turned around to look at her with his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. She blushed. Damn it. She hated how she always made a fool of herself. God what was her problem? She had always been a bit of a klutz but around Alex…she put klutz in full throttle. Falling down over top of him in the helicopter, and now this? Plus no matter what she said it seemed to be the wrong thing…the whole "bat" thing, and all her "stupid" statements about this and that which to him were obvious. I mean not that she cared what he thought… but she hated being belittled like this.

"Hey can you loosen up a bit? Your not going to fall off you know?"

"Huh, what?"

"I said can you loosen your grip."

"Oh, well you don't know if I'm going to fall off!"

"Not likely, I'm not a bad driver you know."

"Yea well I'm not taking my chances."

"Then at the least let me breathe!"

"Fine." She let go of her grip on his waist ever so slightly.

"You know it wont be long until we have to go by foot anyway."

"That quickly?"

"Yea it's easier to notice them too in the quiet. They tend to make noise when they make their entrance."

"Awesome…" She sat there dreading the moment that they came to a stop. She sat there and tried to think positively but somehow she just didn't feel very reassured. Plus the backpack on her back was way putting a kink in her neck. She started to drift off watching the trees move past her in patterns when she suddenly fell forward into his back.

"What's going on?"

"We stopped."

"Obviously but…"

"Which means we are getting off here. We might as well wait here for a moment anyway."

"Why?" She said getting off the back of the motorcycle gingerly.

"Because we should make sure the coast is clear before we keep going. And secondly, I have to take a leak."

"Uh huh." She said looking unimpressed.

He shrugged. "Just stay by the motorcycle, I'll stay pretty close."

"Hopefully not too close." She said eying him up, slightly disgusted.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically, before going into the bushes to do his business.

She sighed and leaned against the bike. She looked in the distance. It still seemed like they had so far to go…which technically was fine because she didn't actually want to _get_ to the so called castle of vampires. Hell she'd be fine staying here.

He stood behind a tree just 6 feet into the forest. He had his eyes pealed and looked over to see Lana still standing there. She seemed so weak alone there by herself, but I guess she really wasn't. I mean she had kicked Mel in the stomach which meant she had some guts. Plus he wasn't convinced that the power wouldn't work; there was no way that she would hold some kind of weapon against demons and wouldn't be able to access it. Hell that would mean God sent them on a death wish. He looked back down to zip up his pants when he heard something.

"OW!"

He ran out from the bushes to see Lana still standing there, back turned to him.

"Lana, is everything alright?"

She turned around. "I'm not sure but…"

"But what?"

"Your fly is undone."

"Wha…oh." He said looking down to his pants. "Shit." He zipped it up. "Now what's wrong?"

"Uhm this?" She pointed to her shirt, and her jacket was open and the crystal was glowing red underneath her shirt.

"What is it?"

"The crystal, it's like burning."

"Well uhm, take it out of your shirt."

She looked down and grabbed it by the string and flipped it out quickly not to put it on her skin. It floated in the air and pointed towards the bushes to the right of them.

"What does it mean?"

"Maybe…" He started taking out his gun and his left hand hovering over his knife. "I think we have visitors."

"Awh, really?" She said.

"Get behind me and tuck that thing back in to your shirt."

"It's really hot you know?"

"They can't see it. If that's what it does, is show us where vampires are then you can't let them get it. It'll give us an advantage." He whispered back to her.

She nodded, and was about to put her hand on it when it fell down, cooling off. She quickly tucked it between her shirt and jacket.

"Come out now! We know your there."

"Seems they're not as dumb as we thought." Cari said flying out from the bushes.

"Simple mistake." Mel said.

"No matter, it's three to two. We got this." Lilith smiled last, glowing with pride.

"You know maybe if you weren't taking your time out there…" Lana whispered to Alex.

"I was taking a piss."

"Yea I know you left your fly open. For god sakes I saw your boxers."

"Yea well I saw your bra when the crystal was glowing through your shirt, so let's call it even and get rid of them."

She looked surprised and then shut up, peaking over his shoulder as the three vampires started closing in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Like Water to Witches**

"Give up the girl and we'll be on our way."

"Really Helsing? Do you think you can manage all three of us at the same time?"

"You can't even seem to manage on measly girl…"

They teased circling around them like prey, as Alex remained planted firmly in front of Lana. Her eyes widened, and  
>she started to shiver. These women were so much more frightening in their own element; fangs flared, bat like wings, red irises, and cocky grins warned Lana not to move. The shadows danced around them, leaving no room for guessing games as to where they might be.<p>

"And all three of you couldn't retrieve her for good ol'Dracula so I think you ought to shut your mouths." Alex warned back.

"And if we don't?" Cari the blonde answered back closing in behind him towards Lana.

He quickly turned around and shot a bullet at her, hitting her in her arm. It sizzled into her skin. She screeched instantaneously. All three of them backed off a bit.

"What was that?" She yelled, looking at the burning bullet in her arm.

"Bullets a la holy water. Only the best for you girls." He winked at them cockily.

"You're going to pay." She snarled back.

"Come on!" Alex said grabbing Lana's hand and rushing her through the small opening between the wounded Cari and apprehensive Mel. He grabbed the bike and they jumped on and went speeding off.

"So much for not taking the motorcycle…" Lana said eying the three vampires as they flew closer, gaining speed quicker as full vampires rather than winged bats.

"They're getting too close." He said looking back at them quickly closing in.

"What are we going to do?" Lana asked looking at him wide eyed.

"I'm not sure but whatever happens; you stay safe." He said it to her before turning back to the dirt road, and suddenly speeding up so quickly Lana's body jerked. He then took out his gun and gave it to Lana.

"Use it, try to shoot and their wings."

"Me?"

"You want to get out of this alive and not captured right?"

She gulped. "Yea…"

"Please, I just hope this works."

She turned around and pointed the gun at the vampires closing in.

"Oh look the little girl's got a gun." Mel laughed to the others, when suddenly a loud shot broke through the shrill laughter.

"Shit not again!" Cari screamed. There was a bullet hole in her right wing, matching the one in her arm. She had to stop flying and held her shoulder with her other hand.

The other two looked twice as peeved and seemed to gain speed with her loss.

"Not bad shootin', I'm impressed." Alex said taken back a bit. "Keep aiming for those other two and we'll gain some speed in no time."

"I was worried you'd say that." Lana said, trying to aim at the other two, who seemed to decide weaving back and forth was a better way to fly.  
>"They're moving too much!" Lana said as Lilith closed in on her, using her claw to knock the gun from her hand.<p>

"Lana are you alright?"

"Uhm…" Lilith suddenly dove down farther and grabbed her arm and swung her up in the air before throwing her against a nearby tree.

"Crap." Helsing said under his breath, swerving to make a u turn, before taking out his other gun in the left holster.

"We got her now." Mel said walking towards Lana, crumpled against the base of the tree.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Helsing said shooting quickly at Mel before she could turn around and tore a matching hole to Cari's in her left wing. She snarled in his direction.

"One more move towards her, and my next shot is going right to her." He said shifting his aim at the one armed, one winged Cari whose bullet wounds were sizzling with the holy water.

Mel looked to Lilith who was questioning their next move. "I don't believe you." Lilith threatened.

He shot without warning and hit Cari's other arm, closer to her shoulder. "Shit Lilith this isn't target practice. Shut up and don't question him."

"Hmph." Lilith said glaring at the stone hard Helsing. "Fine." Mel and Lilith started to back away from Lana slowly.

Helsing took this as a chance to swiftly move closer to her, reaching out for the thrown gun, now holding two at the three wounded vampires.

"It's not worth it. Next time we'll get them." Mel said to Lilith.

"Damn right we will. She's ours next time we see you." Lilith hissed. She went to Cari and helped her as the three struggled to fly back to the castle.

He questioned whether he should have just shot Cari in the heart, but he didn't figure that it would have been plausible. The bullets he had in the second gun weren't really holy water ones like the first had been. They would have known and probably killed him and taken Lana.

He looked over to her, she didn't look so good over at the tree. He gingerly lifted her up, bridal style, and looked at her. She looked bruised. She was unconscious too. Shit, he should have done better than that. He took the backpack that had fallen off of her back and pulled it onto his. He looked past a few of the trees to find a relatively open spot and only left her for a moment's time to get the other supplies on the bike for camp.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Believe me, Dracula will make his grand entrance into the story soon, but I have some more plot I need to reveal before so…in the next 3 chapters he'll come in. Give it time. Thanks for the reviews though!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: He's Just A Boy &amp; She's Just A Girl; Can I Make It Anymore Obvious?<strong>

"Ugh…" Lana woke up and looked around. She saw Night sky, the crackling of a fire, and felt a whole bunch of pain in her back.

"You awake?"

She looked over to see Alex close to the fire, not to far from a tent that he must have posted.

"Yea, what the hell happened?" She said trying to slide up into a seating position.

"You hit the tree and blacked out."

"Yea but how did you manage to get rid of them?"

"Well you shot the blondie twice, so I just had to shoot her once more to scar them off. Seems there not  
>impenetrable to bullet's doused in holy water."<p>

"Well that's good." She felt a shiver run through her. Her coat? Where was it?

"How's your back?"

"Hurts…uhm where's my coat?"

"Here." He held it up. "I had to stitch the rips in the back up." He tossed it to her.

"You can sow?"

"Yep. Had to learn; you'd be surprised how many times clothing rips fighting these demon things."

"Makes sense. I always wanted to learn but my mother died before she could teach me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal…hey…did you…?"

"Yea I had to wrap up your lower back in gauze, I promise I didn't lift your shirt any higher than your stomach."

"Okay, I believe you. Thanks." Lana said staring at him. "Now with my cuts and stitched jacket maybe I'll look a  
>little more bad ass like you…haha."<p>

"You think I look bad ass?"

"Uh…well kinda." She shrugged.

"Haha, I never thought of myself like that."

"You're Van Helsing. You're supposed to be bad ass."

"I guess." He said thinking about it for a moment. "Hey you want any?"

She watched him hold out a back of popcorn.

"Popcorn really?"

"Hey, it's easy to cook over a fire."

"Makes sense." Lana went to get up but instead she couldn't move without her back aching. "Agh…"

"Don't move. You'll just hurt your back more, you were pretty bruised." He said getting up to give her the bag.

"You know I shouldn't have even let you get hurt…" He said sitting back down.

"How could you stop that from happening?" Lana said before taking a handful of popcorn. "If anything it's my  
>fault; I should have shot Lilith when I saw her getting close."<p>

"You shot Cari though…that was impressive. Plus it's my job."

"Why are you so hard on yourself?"

This caught Alex off guard. He opened his eyes slightly before looking down. "Look, my father always was so brave, when I was growing up, all he ever told me about were all my ancestors and how they repetitively destroyed the vampire and demon nation."

"Yea but I'm supposed to be the key to destroying them; I should be able to defend myself."

"This makes me even more worried; to make sure that you are safe. My father died trying to find you, and I can't do him wrong by screwing it all up."

" Oh. You know I'm really sorry he passed away at my expense." Lana said hunching over slightly in guilt.

"No, no. It was better that way; honestly I rather know that he died not you, because that would mean doom.  
>And… it's not your fault anyway. It's the vampires. They don't cherish what it means to be human; how precious life is…that's why they kill. They are pretty much immortal so loose all connection with death. If they get you, there is no way we could survive as a race."<p>

"So it's not me, it's my power…"

"What?" He looked at her, confused.

"My whole life, everyone has always seen me for my money. Maybe we had so much because I am part of the Evelina family…but that's all people have ever taken me for. My possessions…I thought that just for a moment…that I was special beyond that…but now I see it's the same thing. People will only want to be close to me for my power…not for who I am."

"Lana, no I didn't mean it like that." He looked at her. Shit this girl really did have it bad. "I meant, I don't care how much money you have, or even that you have this holy power; I will never let anyone die by the hand of a vampire. I vowed that after my father died. I also failed when your mother died. You are more than just those things."

"You really think so?"

He just nodded.

"Well thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything." She said.

"So is that why you were so fed up with that Brandon guy?" He said leaning back against the tree beside her.

"Huh? Oh yea, that's all my life's ever been; Relationships with guys that think because I am rich, I'm spoiled too. Brandon just can't understand that no matter how much I push him away I don't like him.

"Well after you blasted him through a wall…"

"Hey!" Lana said throwing a piece of popcorn at him.

He covered his face and it fell onto his lap. "Thanks for the popcorn." He tossed it into his mouth giving her that cocky grin that he wore so well. He was pretty good looking. His hair was standing in different directions, dark almost black. His eyes were just as dark; a warm brown color, playing off of his tan skin. He was well built too…maybe she was starting to notice him the way Alexis did when she started ogling him.

"My pleasure." She said rolling her eyes back; if he wanted to play that sarcasm game she'd play it two-fold.  
>He looked at her. Her dark once curly hair ran in loose waves around her face. Her skin was pale, and her hair contrasted it in its dark chestnut brown color. Her eyes even though they so often rolled at him, were a green that stood out against her ivory skin. She wasn't too thin, and definitely had a few curves. Her smile kind of went lopsided when she teased him, and he didn't mind it one bit.<p>

They both soon realized there had been an ongoing silence of stares between them and Lana instantly looked down.

"You know it doesn't always have to be like that?" He started.

"Like what?" She said squinting, her eyes in confusion.

"Having people always judging you the wrong way."

"Yea, and says who?"

"Says me." And with that he closed the space between them and kissed her. This time it wasn't a forceful let's-see-if-you're-power-will-wake-up-kiss, but something that told her that he actually meant what he said. She let him too. Her guard was down, and hell for once it didn't seem like it mattered. He bit her lip so delicately and she felt herself melt.

What felt like moments later, they both stopped and looked at each other. She couldn't help but feel a small smile come to her face. He couldn't help but notice the golden flecks in her green eyes that he hadn't noticed before.

Suddenly there was a silence between them that they both couldn't deny to notice.

"Uhm I hope you don't mind that we only have one tent…" He said putting his hand behind his head looking slightly bashful.

"Actually I don't mind." She said blushing a bit, as she shrugged.

"Good… I'll be on watch for most of the night anyways." He smiled at her before carrying her to the tent for a hopefully good nights sleep before more excitement in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : There Are Some Things Worse then the Smell of Eggs**

Lana got up the next morning, snuggled relatively warm in her sleeping bag. What time it was she couldn't tell; in these woods darkness and light were one of the same. She remembered that Alex had stayed out most of the night on watch. She also soon after recalled their intimate kiss they had shared the previous night. She felt her cheeks grow warm. Alex! She looked outside through the mesh of the tent but didn't see the shadowed silhouette of his body on watch. Was he okay? Did she sleep through an attack? She scrambled out of the bed, ignoring a lingering pain in her back from the bruises and unzipped the entrance to see him sitting by a small fire eating peacefully. She let out a small sigh.

"You want some breakfast?" He asked yawning, holding up a hard boiled egg.

"Ew, no I'll pass on the eggs."

"Why they're good?" He said placing one in his mouth.

"They smell bad."

"Too bad for you then." He shrugged.

She let a smile creep to her face. "No too bad for you, actually."

"Me, why?" He said half chewing his food.

"Because if your breath smells anything like those eggs, don't be expecting anymore kisses from me." She teased, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail and sitting next to him, scouting out the pre-packaged crackers and jam.

"Oh really? Well that's too bad for you then…" He started, his cocky smile spreading across his face.

"How so?" She said spreading the jam from the jam packet onto the cracker.

"Because whose gonna stop me from kissing you anyway?" He then pounced on her and kissed her once again, causing her to nearly drop the cracker on the ground.

"So was it that bad?" He asked getting up to put his jacket back on.

"Gross actually." She pretended to gag, but couldn't help smile.

"You better work on those lying skills of yours." He warned, still teasing.

"I can lie just fine."

"See you just lied again." He said raising his eyebrow smiling.

She stuck her tongue out at him in defense. It was crazy how just a day ago he was driving her up a wall with his cocky attitude and teases, but now she couldn't get enough of them. She didn't even mind his spontaneous kisses; and she'd never been spontaneous nor found of surprises. Speaking of surprises…

"I'm surprised they didn't try to attack us last night?"

"I'm not. Cari, the blonde one that we managed to shoot, would have to have healed her wing and arm before they came back, and with the damage the holy water did, it would take most of the night for a wound like that to heal."

"I wish my wound would have healed overnight..." Lana said trying to stretch her back out.

"Oh, I forgot! Here." He tossed a bottle her way.

"Advil…you're telling me that you had Advil this whole time and didn't give me any?"

"I just found it in the pack this morning. Charles must have packed it, because I sure didn't. So relax?"

"Fine." Lana sighed again and popped one in her mouth and instantly took some water with it and hoped it would  
>help. "So do you think…."<p>

"They'll come back again today? Probably. Dracula probably has them on a tight command to get you back, not to  
>mention we have to work fast somehow because one of them is going to end up being his High Mistress and when that happens…"<p>

"It'll just be more to deal with…" Lana sighed again, this time out of dread for the future. She pulled out the red crystal that was still hanging around her neck. It was warm, but not nearly as warm as it had been when the vampires were around. She stared at it hard; why wouldn't it just light up and let out that weird energy when she needed it? Blast those vampires to smithereens? She knew she didn't _need_ the crystal for her powers to work, but something about it made it seem like it would help…or something.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry."

She looked up. He must have guessed what she was thinking. It was nice that he seemed so confident, because she wasn't so sure. At least one of them was…

"We actually have to pack up. We should get a good move on before they come back this way."

Lana just nodded. She didn't like the idea of leaving; being here, and being slightly content as of recent was feeling pretty good. At least now, Helsing would be a bit more tolerable…hopefully.

They packed the tent and compressed it into the larger backpack, along with the sleeping bags and the other outdoor supplies. Lana put the food and water back into hers, already lighter just from their meals in the last day or so. She decided to sling it around one shoulder so it didn't press on the bruises on her back. She was lucky she wasn't paralyzed, and she knew it. Alex kept insisting he carry both bags but she denied him that. He hadn't got much sleep so she didn't want to burden him with two bags, plus he was the one with the weapons and needed to be ready so go holy water shooting if the mistress vamps came along.

They started off; making sure that his bike was hidden in a bush so the vampires wouldn't ransack it. They decided it would be best to follow the path, but stay in the cover of the trees; it was better for them so they wouldn't be spotted so easily, and with Lana's necklace they would know if they were nearby anyway.

For a long while they walked in silence; Lana figured that after last night there wasn't really a whole lot to talk about anyway. She didn't mind it, plus Alex probably wanted silence so he could hear the vampires coming just in case the crystal didn't work. Lana was thinking of breaking the silence, when they heard a crack.

"Shh." Alex said although they were already silent.

Crack.

"A branch." He said as they moved back to back, looking up at the surrounding trees.

"Ouch! Yep they definitely are here." Lana said, looking down nervously at the red glow, hidden only by the leather of her jacket.

"Shoot, I thought we'd make more ground." He said staring hard into the darkness.

Lana just nodded, she didn't want to say anything. That's when the loud swoop startled her and right in front of her was a raged blond vampire.

"This time you've got no where to run."

"We still have the guns." Helsing said turning around, switching spots with Lana so he was facing Cari with the gun.

"But two can play at that game." Lilith said, her hand glowing with a dark flame.

"Alex…" Lana whispered making sure his attention was brought to the dark haired vampire.

"Shit, witch's magic." He said as if identifying the flame.

"Surrender the girl now before you get hurt." Mel said pouncing down, creating a triangle of vampires around them.

"I should say the same to you." Helsing smiled instead of showing fear. Lana wanted to know how the hell he did that.

"You're in a position to threaten us?" Cari said with sharp eyes.

"Yep." He said before turning back and hitting Cari with a bullet, skimming her left arm before she darted out of the way.

"ALEX!" Lana yelled out as a dark flame went right for his hand, and hit it, blasting the gun out of his hand, singeing his hand.

"Aghh." He yelled out.

"Surrender now Helsing?" Lilith laughed.

He just glared back, eyes like daggers. "Never. I won't let you hurt her." He took out his second gun.

"Alex, your hand!" Lana said in his ear with a squeal behind him, looking at his hand scared in blood and red skin.  
>"I'm fine." He said, watching as the three walked closer cornering them to a tree. "Is your crystal reacting at all?"<p>

"Uhm no I don't think so."

"Shit I was hoping…"

"Me too…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Lana, it's mine. I lost my good gun. I should have soaked these in holy water, but I was too…"

"Distracted yesterday?" She finished.

"Heh, you could say that." He said giving her a small smile turning his face to the side to look at her behind him.

"Cut the small talk. Hand her over." Cari snarled, angered by her close call of being shot again.

"I'd die first."

Lana gasped. Was he serious? He cant die? He'd be her only chance…what was with this hero act that he started playing? Did he really care that much?

"Wait…" Lilith said with a suspicious eye. "You actually like the girl? The cold Van Helsing boy, fell in love with the pathetic little Evelina girl. How pathetic...and tragic…"

"Tragic?" Lana repeated.

"Yes. Tragic!" Lilith said pouncing on the two as Alex shot her, but it didn't take much for her to heal quickly after, and grabbed Lana by the jacket and pinned her against the tree.

"Lana!" Alex yelled but was instantly stopped by Mel and Cari. Cari went darting to him and as he shot towards Lilith, grabbed his wrists with her claws and pinned him against a tree. Her grip tightened and his gun fell out, blood dripping from his hands.

"ALEX!" Lana screamed.

"One move and you're throat's my next meal." Cari hissed in his ear before giving him a good punch almost knocking him out cold. She seemed stronger, like the night had given her more strength in healing than she had before.

Mel was now over with Lilith, making sure nothing would stop them from capturing Lana.

"Guess you really will _die first._" Lilith laughed, at the struggling Van Helsing pinned by Cari, the adrenaline filled vampire.

"Don't kill him. You have me, now leave him alone!" Lana desperately yelled out to them.

"He'll just get in the way after. Say bye bye." Mel said evilly.

Lana felt her eyes tear up, she felt desperate, and she wanted nothing more than to save Alex. He was the one person in this world who had actually tried to understand her; who had taken her as more than just a girl with money, or a girl with some special power. He knew she was a girl first; a human girl with feelings. She couldn't see the only person who had stood up for her die. For god sakes she _loved him._

"Lana, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I've failed my father."

"No, no you haven't." Lana said both sad and angry between tears.

"Pay back time." Cari said hissing drawing her lips back, fangs flaring and darted to his neck savagely.

"NOOOOO!" The shrill scream escaped Lana's mouth before she could stop it. Suddenly her red crystal rose from her shirt, and she started to glow. The gold flecks in her eyes turned her green eyes golden in color and tears remained streaming down her cheeks. Then a long bright light came out of the crystal directing it straight at Cari.

"What is that?"

"What's going on?" Mel and Lilith screamed out backing away from the light.

Cari found herself targeted by the light like the pointer on a gun, and suddenly she burst into a million small pieces in a shrill scream, burning like a holy fire.

"She killed Cari!" Lilith snarled.

"Lana…" Alex said weakly, dizzy from the blow to the head.

"That bitch. She actually killed Cari." Mel said surprised.

"It's that crystal, she never had it before." Lilith said walking slowly back up to the girl. She reached out and snapped the necklace off of her, holding the blood red teardrop ruby in her hand.

"Alex…" Lana said before collapsing to the ground.

"It's like something possessed her." Mel said.

"It's the holy power. She's weak now; she won't do us any harm." Lilith said grabbing the fainted Lana and pulling  
>her up with one arm.<p>

"He's pretty out cold too…" Mel said looking at Van Helsing.

"Don't. Leave him, if he doesn't have her he's powerless. Plus who knows if she could fathom enough energy to  
>destroy another one of us." Lilith said staring down hard at the girl hanging by her arm. "Help me lift her and lets go."<p>

Mel nodded and the both flew into the air towards Dracula's castle.

Alex watched as his head throbbed and body delayed to his commands as he tried to stand up to stop them, but instead saw them flying off into the distance.

* * *

><p><em>lol so when i was writing this i couldn't help but want to write "that bitch, she killed Kenny." Oh south park... (Cari, kinda sounds like Kenny...ya know?)<em>

_Anyway... Drac is back. Next chapter Dracula is present, and a lot of what happened in this chapter will be further explained._ _I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it, I know i don't have a lot of reviews but i do appreciate those who do! It's nice to know somebody is enjoying my story! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Devil In the Skin of an Angel**

Lana woke up in a room filled with red. Red loft chairs, red curtains, red rug, and a red lounge chair. She looked. She was lying on a red canopy bed. The walls remained cold brick, and the air icy. She remembered. Alex was about to die; get his throat ripped out by Cari…but then…the power! The holy power! She must have used it, because not only did she not blank out this time, but could actually remember visions of Cari disintegrating, and Alex alive, breathing before she passed out. The crystal! She felt her hand move in her shirt, and around her neck but the crystal was no where to be found.

"Looking for this?"

That voice, the strong accent, and the strong male dominance. This was it. She was finally meeting the famed Dracula.

**...**

Alex climbed to his feet, using the tree as a support. He better treat his wounds before going after Lana. His hand was blistered and sore, his wrists scraped with blood, and his head undoubtedly had a cut and bruise where Cari had been so rough, and his back aching slightly. Thank god Charles had put the Advil in the pack. Cari seemed so strong, and done him some good damage this time around. Lilith. She did something to heal Cari and hell it made her stronger. Lilith had also prepared a raging witches spell judging but the black flames.

His gun…he spotted both lying off to the side one by a tree, and the other just hidden in a bush. Shit. Why was he so stupid? He should have been boiling bullets in holy water and soaking knives in them…not kissing Lana…but then again…crap. Why did he have to have had feelings for this girl? His whole life he'd only had two other girlfriends, who never knew his real identity, and never meant much to him…and even back then he was young and rebellious, more than now even. They were easy to pick up and easy to let go, these teenage flings. He knew that with his line of work there wasn't much room for romance, and hell he'd adapted to lonely quiet well. But Lana, so desperate and strong at the same time…and so misunderstood…maybe that was why? Maybe it was because he understood her. And now she was gone, all because he couldn't man up to his guns and save her. Instead, she saved him. She had used all of her strength to make sure he lived.

It must be her emotions; the trigger to her power. Whether it was her desperation or maybe even love, he probably would never know, but her crying eyes told him it was one of the two or both. He felt his stomach knot. He went over to the backpack that both Lana and he had dropped early on in the battle. Luckily the vampires were so strung out on capturing her they didn't take these either. He went to bandaging himself, pulled a glove over his burnt hand, and started a fire to soak every last piece of weaponry in the holy water.

**...**

She looked at the necklace dangling from his pale fingers. The same necklace both Alex and Charles told her to make sure remained out of the hands of vampires; and there it was in Dracula's. Her eyes followed the pale hand to a loosely crimson red button up shirt draped over a well toned body. His hair to his shoulders in dark red-brown waving locks, and his eyes a golden color that were rained by red flecks, both colors unmistakably inhuman. However his chiseled face wasn't more than a man of 30, but would place him somewhere in-between 20 and the latter. If she didn't know he was Dracula, he'd be someone she'd consider extremely hot, handsome, and devilish. His skin wasn't pale like in the movies to a point of being white, nor did his hair have that widow's peak that Halloween decorations depicted him as. He wore a cape that pinned to his shoulders and black slacks that were neither too tight nor too loose. She could see that his beauty presented danger; those who don't look dangerous are most easy to give into, in the same way the saying goes that "looks can be deceiving."

He looked back at her. She appeared to be a lost puppy, but knew that if this girl was the same one who defeated Cari in one blow was nothing more than a tiger on the inside. The girls told him her eyes had turned golden; one of the many signs of immortality. His turned red with bloodlust and hers turned the pure golden of God's dreadful light. His golden eyes were simply a mask; like this body he had. Beautiful, while he aged over thousands of years old on the inside. She was stunning for a young one. Her long brown locks, dark and wavy tousled around her face. Her clothes…well nothing of modern clothes was appealing very often to him, and it seemed Helsing had equipped her with some pieces that weren't her own. Best of all of course, Helsing had fallen for the girl, and undoubtedly she had fallen for him. Bargaining chips none the less. Plus this crystal was in his power too.

"It is the crystal that you wore around your neck when you killed my vampiress?"

"She was going to kill Alex."

"Alex? Oh Helsing…yes, that would have been _tragic_. I don't need excuses, you have power and you used it.  
>Those who have power are tragic if they do not use it when they can."<p>

She silently wished her power would emerge as it did just earlier today. She remained silent.

"This crystal, its power is not known to any user. Any human would see this as a mere piece of jewelry but it's not. Have you ever heard of a blood diamond? Well this is called a blood ruby. Passed on, rumored to have been cut, created and made with the blood of the savior himself…the same way wine is called as his blood. It will reveal any demon to its wearer, and for you child, seems to direct your power to the intended quite powerfully. Burns the skin of a human, but singes the skin of a demon twice fold."

"I am not a child."

"Of course not, my mistake." He bowed slightly with his head. "You are a powerful woman, and you deserve to be recognized for it."

"I don't want to be recognized for my power, but for who I am." She answered coldly. Alex knew how she felt; this Dracula was the same as any other man…wanted her for her powers and possessions.

"Oh but you will, you'll be known for the girl who helped bring the vampire nation back to life."

"Never. I intend to do the opposite." She squinted her eyes, voice harsh. If Alex could be brave, than she could too. Her blood tasted gross to them, her powers probably prevented her immunity from vampirism and she was the key to their undoing. Even against Dracula she held some sort of power.

"Do you? Because I don't believe so…your father and your step mother? Do you know how your mother really died? I guess you killed Cari, so that evens the score since she killed your mother. Plus it seems Helsing means more to you now doesn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Play naïve. But I saw what you did to save him. Lilith and Mel can dispose of him the same way Cari almost did. Your family is another just the same. Helsing's little old hench man can't protect them from that."

"You wouldn't!" She sneered at him.

"I would if I have to. But you do put on such a brave face for me, I do like it." He started walking closer to her. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Ah, there's the fear I was looking for." He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up to his face. "You really are too beautiful for that Helsing boy. You should choose your lovers more wisely."

"I should say the same for you, hookers with wings I'm sure don't have the best rep' either." She gave him attitude, while he remained only inches from her face.

"They may not, but they provide."

"…You your new host?" She asked as if continuing his sentence. He let go of the grip on her, her hands behind her grasping hard on the red sheet behind her.

"Ah so you know my secrets do you?" He smiled at her. "Then I must get to know yours. I will return. Take this room as your own, prepare yourself, clean, and I will have Mel give you something more suitable to wear."

She looked at her clothes. Her stitches in her jacket were probably torn, her black pants stained with mud, and her purple shirt was nothing short of casual. However she wouldn't let herself submit to her captor.

"Only if I think it is suitable."

"Fair enough." He said before closing the doors to her chambers. She ran after but they were locked, proving her suspicion to be right. The window was too far above the ground, she'd fall and no sheet made escape rope would even compare to the height she'd have to go down, and a mote mimicked the medieval era with dark murky water. She sighed and fell onto the bed. Now it was all up to Helsing. She'd resist Dracula for as long as she could, but with everyone she cared about as bargaining chips she didn't know how long she could last.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Red is For Lust, Jealousy is for the Green, & Lilith is Caught In Between**

Dracula left the room and found Lilith waiting outside.

"So is she crying like a baby?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"The opposite in fact, she's strong willed and stubborn. Tell Mel to get her a dress, her clothes are dirty and so human."

"She is human."

"She is human…but more than that. Her power makes her almost our equivalent, and you should remember that before you go on to doubting her."

"Of course." Lilith bowed her head submissively, but inside didn't like how he was defending the brat. "What should we do about Helsing?"

"Let him come, it will make things more exciting that way."

"And the girl's family?"

"Watch them is all I ask. If she submits we will have no problems."

"Since I am not to dismiss her as a weak human, should I make the assumption that you will make me your High Mistress soon?"

"Later today actually Lilith. You proved to be the strongest, and will give me the most of what I can ask for in an incarnate of myself."

"Glad to oblige." She said as her red lips twisted into a smile. He went off walking in the opposite direction, giving her a slight nod to come forward when she had finished acting out his commands.

"Mel!" She called out.

"Yea?" Mel walked up the long stair case to Lilith.

"Dracula wants you to find a dress for the girl, probably red, and something that would make her fit in more with…us."

"Am I hearing you right?"

"Look I hate this little brat for coming in and stealing Dracula's attention but she's got that holy power so we better do what he says."

"Yea, did you see the way she fried Cari? Oh snap girl…hey wait a minute. You aren't jealous of that girl are you? Because she's stealing all of Dracula's attention."

"Me? Jealous? Never. Plus I'd have you know I am becoming High Mistress today."

"Oh how wonderful for you. I'm just going to leave now so I can be fashion assistant to miss blow a bitch up with her fancy holy power. C ya." And with that Mel disappeared down the hall to find a dress for the human parasite.

"Ah now to Dracula…." Lilith walked over to the room, the large plush bedroom filled with pillows and mattresses alike, waiting to be pounced on to start the fun stuff.

"I see Mel is doing as she's told."

"She couldn't say no to the high mistress." Lilith smiled as she started to take off the skim layers of her clothes.

"Good, because we will be busy for a while." He grinned before the door shut behind, by itself as Lilith became the high mistress.

Lana was in her room when she heard it. A knock on the door. That's when she saw the dark skinned vampire loom into her room.

"Hey human girl..."

"It's Lana."

"Okay then _Lana_, the boss wants you to wear this dress tonight." She tossed in a long satin dress, dark blood red in color, simple spaghetti strapped and a v-shaped neckline.

Lana just nodded, looking at it in her hands.

"Get yourself done up so he likes what he sees, may save your ass for a little while." She warned before she left the room. "Oh and if you hear any noises…like groaning…just ignore it." She said poking her head back in with a sly smile.

"Groaning?" Lana said to herself aloud. That's when she heard it. The loud moaning noises. "So their making a little mini- Dracula…awesome." She said rolling her eyes before turning to the room.

She noticed that there was a vanity, holding perfume and other such glamorous beauty items. She got undressed and tossed her clothes to the side, and slipped into the dress. She didn't care what he said; her bra was staying on in this dress, because if it got cold, everything would show. That's when she saw it. Oh how could she miss the long slit in the dress starting at the upper thigh? Of course he wanted her to wear this dress. She brushed her hair and it fell into waves, she wiped her face and body with a silk cloth, wiping out all dirt from her body. She decided that since she didn't have much else to do anyway she would play with her makeup for a bit. She said to look good, and if looking good would keep her alive and safe then why not?

She looked around. It was strange how the room had been prepared as if she was to reside in it; as if a girl lived in it. Then it struck her…what if this was Cari's room before she died. That kind of repelled her but she was stuck in it, listening to Lilith moans and other such dirty noises. In a weird way it made her feel lonely. She wished she could be in Alex's arms, or at least kissed once more by him. It made her feel safe. She spotted a red lipstick and went for it. She didn't look bad at all; she actually looked pretty hot…which she had guessed was a good thing.

She went to the door to see that Mel had in fact not locked it and instead saw a black pair of heels outside of it.  
>She must have realized that her leather boots wouldn't exactly make the outfit.<p>

"So you're ready?" Mel said eying her up, suddenly appearing in front of her. "Not bad…not bad at all. Shit for a human girl you really clean up."

"Thanks?"

"It's Mel." She said before giving her a look. "Wait in your room. I'll tell Dracula. Don't go anywhere." She said this last part with such emphasis that Lana didn't dare try to run for it.

Mel walked to the end of the hall and peaked into the room, not letting her eyes reach the two. "She's ready."

"Ah really?" Dracula said, getting off of the mattress and pillows instantly to dress.

"Can't she wait?" Lilith snarled.

"We're finished here, there's no reason to keep our guest waiting. Plus I have a feeling it wont be long till Helsing is here, and Lilith, I leave it to you to toy with the boy a bit before hand."

Lilith just nodded submissively. Dracula walked out of the room and down the stairs to the main hall to prepare.  
>Mel eyed up the silent black haired Lilith with confusion and curiosity.<p>

"I hate that little human bitch." Lilith said fuming in anger with the interruption and loss of interest from Dracula.

"Her names Lana." Mel said.

"SHUT UP!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Playing With Cold Fire**

She walked down the steps, the long winding staircase and she saw it. A long table filled with food, music filled the air and most of all him. Dracula in the same outfit as before but he was glowing in a smile looking her way. It wasn't a sly smile that he had warned her with, and hour or so ago in the room. He was admiring her? She knew that her red slinky dress and lips probably made her look like a vixen. She also knew that moments before she had heard him creating the devil spawn that now she must kill as well now. But he smiled at her like there was no tension, like he had no ulterior motive.

"Lana, you look stunning." He took his hand out and offered it to her.

She looked hesitantly to it.

"I don't bite...much." And instead grabbed her hand and twirled her into a dance.

"Is this what you do to all women who you try to win over?" She gave him a sly look.

"Some. But only the ones worth dancing with."

"And what makes me worth dancing with? My power?"

"Your beauty."

"Empty words of flattery."

"No, red really is your color. I can see why Helsing fell for you."

"He didn't fall for me."

"And you didn't save him." He twirled her and dipped her down hair brushing the floor of the ground. She returned his comment with a sharp glare.

"Why do you deny it then?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because a woman like you should have a man in your life that can protect you from harm."

"Well a woman like me shouldn't be in any harms way."

"But I think you were destined that way."

"You do?"

"God gave you your gift Lana, and yet you think he wasn't aware of the harm that would be put your way."

"You're preaching to me about what God intended? You are the harm!" She said snatching back her hand from him.

"I am only harmful if I am threatened. On the most part you'll find me quite...peaceful."

"Peaceful?" She repeated looking skeptical.

"Dinner madam?" He asked motioning towards the table. She hesitantly sat down. How could this much food have appeared when they don't even eat food...they eat...people?

"It's not poisoned or anything."

"I'm not very hungry."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're not a good liar?"

Her eyes opened. How did he know? Alex... Here she was eating next to the enemy like she was a guest, and he was out putting himself in danger for her. She felt her stomach knot and lost most of any appetite. She looked to the food, and took a small piece of bread and nibbled on it. His eyes were on her, and never did she feel so self conscious eating. She needed to regain power over him.

"So Lilith is the High Mistress now..."

"So you've heard?"

"I heard...actually I heard plenty." She said getting up from her chair, pacing around secretly mapping out the place in her mind.

He realized the pun she was making. "Did you?"

"Not really my choice..." She added.

"It happens. I have quite a way with women." He said getting up, slithering around the table, walking calmly towards her.

"Do you? I couldn't tell."

"Don't be so cold." He said grabbing her hand once again.

"Speak for yourself." She said, as his cold skin sent a shiver through her.

She looked at him. He was handsome, and she hated it. She was never naive enough to fall for a man dependent on looks, but something about Dracula drew her in. She knew the way it worked; Dracula had a certain power over women, and hell it didn't work on her, but she couldn't deny his game for playing nice was hard not to fall for. She hoped her holy powers gave her immunization to it.

"It's more or less a side effect." He admitted.

"Where is your high mistress? Shouldn't she be by your side?"

"A high mistress is no queen, nor a wife. She can be where I tell her to be, and beside me is not one of them...but you..."

"But I?"

"I could have you by my side."

"I would do you more damage then good." She retorted.

"On the contrary, I think you are a powerful woman, and deserve a powerful man."

"Lilith is your high mistress."

"You are my equal."

"I am your enemy."

"Then you know what they say," he said wrapping her in a dance twisting her closer to him. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." She was spun so close, her hands held tightly by his, and as she was dipped downwards she saw his fangs close in on her, but instead of waiting for pain or a bite she felt a kiss.

Kissed by a monster, by the devil; kissed by Dracula.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Realize, Real Eyes, Real lies.**

Alex was within sight of the castle, and even then he cautioned himself with hawk like eyes, leaving no dark shadow unturned. It had baffled him why the vampires were yet to strike, to take him out; the only chance Lana had to really escape from Dracula…or at least aid her escape from him. Instead all shadows were empty of creatures, and other than the odd crowing bird, or howling wolf (thank god no werewolves). He had hidden his motorcycle a few meters back, having driven it for a short period of time to gain some speed and lessen the distance between him and Lana. It irked him how much it bugged him that she was in the claws of Dracula.

Dracula was relentless with women, and very much so attractive to so many. When he was first discovered by his father, he had victimized a number of women in the area; the city people called it the killer the alleged "Blood Drainer" but once Dracula got his fix, and no more women were killed, the "Blood Drainer" disappeared from the headlines just as quick. Point being; he could lure women in with charm and appearance, toy with their hearts among other things, and suck the life out of them just the same. Lana wouldn't fall for his foolery, and he wasn't worried about her becoming a vampire, but Dracula was sly and devious and would no doubt find a way to string her into doing his bidding, no matter what. Lana was strong, but Dracula was manipulative. He felt his face warm with anger, both for his own failure and for Dracula's probable evil doings.

He reached the mote, and the bridge laid over the dark murky water, remaining unhinged and laying down, as if beckoning for intruders to enter the darkness to their death. He looked around. Gargoyles. Gargoyles that looked hauntingly similar to a rabid vampire with flaring fangs and pointy wings, and claws huge remained statuesque, marble stone with slightly more disfigured faces. No vampires.

He walked across the bridge, knives, guns and grappling hooks, all pre-dipped in holy water. He made sure his boots made as little noise as possible, on the thick rotting wood, and kept his eyes peeled. An open bridge was an open invitation for a trap; he didn't suspect that they would just let him in with open arms.  
>He went inside the room. It was mainly dark; few candles lit the open hall to the winding staircase that lead to the thousands of rooms, and towers in the castle. Shadows were few, and darkness was plentiful. The candles lit a dim mood, only silhouettes would reveal any lurking object. Looking for vampires in here would be nearly impossible. But that's when he heard it: footsteps. Running and the slight panting of …panting? Vampires didn't need to breathe; they had no blood…no blood – no oxygen. Could it be? He braced himself, widening his stance not sure whether to find this being or let it come to him. That's when the lights flickered and he saw her face.<p>

"Lana?" He said quietly.

"Alex?" She answered, her eyes widened as she scurried across the hall to him. He looked at her. She stood in front of him, hair in waves, in a red dress that flattered her a little too much, which spelled Dracula all over it. Her red lips eased into a less frightened line, curving out displaying her happiness to see him.

"How did you get away from them?" He asked.

"Dracula went in a room with the vampire girls, I think to…you know what, and I ran out of my room. It was left unlocked. Mel forgot to lock it, so I left. But this place is so dark and scary that I thought I got lost."

"Well I'm glad you're okay." He said, as she grabbed him giving him a slight hug. His eyes still darted in the shadows. It wouldn't be long until they realized that she was out of her room and gone.

"Did Dracula do anything? What did he say?"

"Nothing really. He was more interested in Lilith, I think she's his High Mistress now."

"Awesome, now we have a demon child to kill. You know I'm sorry that I didn't protect you better against those hag vampires."

"Oh it's okay I'm just happy you're here now." Without warning she kissed him, but something about it felt harsh, and rough. Maybe she really did just miss him, but he was taken back by the sudden action. He looked down at her and then he noticed something. Staring into her eyes, her dark green eyes, something…something about her looked different. Her eyes, she was missing the golden flecks in her eyes, the same golden flecks that light up when her powers at it's strongest, and sparkle in the moonlight like they did the night before.

"What?" She asked, confused by his blank stare.

"You're not Lana." He said backing up, pushing her away from him.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"You are not Lana Evelina." He said with confidence and shortness to his voice.

"Of course I am!"

"Nope."

"Don't get smug with me!"

"Fake."

"Fine Helsing, if you want to be that way."

"She never called me Helsing, but you do…Lilith."

Lana smiled. "Opps, caught me." Her eyes grew a red and then she revealed herself in a mist of dark smoke and black flame. Lilith was stood in her place.

"Where is Lana, the real Lana? I am done playing games."

"Oh but you are such a good kisser." She cackled, with a sly look of satisfaction on her face.

"I'm aware." He said shortly, as he watched her close in.

"Dracula sent me to keep an eye on you."

He looked at her. Could she have been lying about the High Mistress thing? No, her small waist bulged slightly, and  
>knowing that demon babies grow within a day or two she really was the High Mistress. But if that was true…<br>Lilith watched him, he was thinking. She walked around him like a predator to prey, circling him like game. Then she saw a satisfied smile creep on his face. She didn't like it.

"So if you really are the High Mistress, why has Dracula got you doing errands for him?"

"Errands? You think I do errands?" She said her voice raised.

"Sure, if you really meant anything to him you'd be by his side."

Her face snarled with anger. "He spends plenty of time with me."

"Oh I get it. He's with Lana, and you're doing his work? I mean I get it, Lana is really a catch…" If his suspicions  
>were right, Dracula would be playing his demon games trying to force Lana to his side, while Lilith would remain second priority.<p>

"Lana is no catch compared to me. When he's done with that little wench, I'll be back at his side. I refuse to be ruled by her."

"Ruled?" He said to himself. Shit, so that was Dracula's plan. But Lana would never agree…he must have really good leverage on her.

"I'm done with your games Helsing. I will finish what Dracula told me to finish, and you will see the human race finally kneel before us. The lesser race will finally bow down to the superior."

"Really? I don't think you guys are _that_ great…" He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh honey you don't want to deal with this super bitch!" She said snarling. He heard a second snarl. So Mel was here.

"Really all I see is a super witch?"

"I am a fantastic witch." She said agreeing with it.

"You know the problem with witches?" He asked.

"What?" She asked squinting her eyes, with question and hesitation.

" I hear they don't do so well with water." He said before taking the last vial of holy water left out of his belt and flung it at her. He didn't wait to see her reaction, but heard the sizzle as he ran off into the darkness of the castle.

"Don't melt too much!" He yelled after them, looking back to see Mel beside the burning Lilith her arm, and chest scarred with bubbling water.

He was satisfied and kept running, his mind racing promising himself one last thing.

"Lana, I will find you. I will fix this, if it is the last thing I do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Dealing With the Devil**

She looked at him. The main room, hidden behind a wall that seemed to move like you would expect in a haunted mansion. A trick wall that lead to a throne room. She followed him, her lips still feeling like they weren't part of her body; like her mind was trying to reject the kiss that Dracula had placed on her lips just moments before. She didn't run; the leverage that he kept on her…the family she had left…her father…she couldn't let the vampires ruin that for her too.

"And here my sweetest Lana is where you could rule the vampire nation, beside me; the human girl who ruled over the un-dead. You'd make quite a name for yourself."

"Not the reputation I would like to keep." She said, keeping her voice meek, not wanting to anger him.

"You would go down in history." He said tilting his head her way.

"…As the girl who _defeated_ the vampire nation." She said crossing her arms looking away.

He came up behind her and placed his cold fingers on her shoulders.

"I would watch you're tongue." He said quietly in her ear. She felt her spine shiver. She turned her head to his, catching glimpse of his golden-red flecked eyes, and handsome profile. "It really would be an honor to have you by my side."

She looked away instantly. She couldn't succumb to this. She had to wait for Alex to return, to give her some kind of hope.

She felt his hands slide down her arms, all too tenderly. "Won't you accept your place beside me, as my Queen; my wife."

"How?" She said, stalling, hoping Alex would somehow appear in the dark shadows to save her. "I am no vampire, and I will never be."

"I have fallen for few humans in my lifetime that have survived the venom of a vampire; but your immortality is what intrigues me."

"I still can die. I am human."

"A price your power has for you to pay. But in keeping you mortal, you cannot die into the life of a vampire."

His hands remained softly on her arms. His touch wasn't warm, but cold and like a spider web, keeping her rather than consorting her. She realized she had to continue this charade…at least for now.

"But I could never really pleasure someone like you…" She said leaving his cold grasp, showing him what she knew was a high slit and too much cleavage from the dress.

"There may be certain disadvantages to the results such actions might make…but I promise I could pleasure you."

This took her off guard. Disadvantageous results? Pleasure her? Was he serious? He already had a high mistress, and the child of a vampire was far from out of the question! Plus she would never let him lay a finger on her in any matter in reality.

Meanwhile Alex stood in the shadows and watched Dracula and Lana as he continuously tried to spin her further in his web. It disgusted him. He was lucky that the two vampires had followed him, or that Dracula remained aware of his presence. It irked him that Dracula was suggesting such things to Lana…sexual things…wait. Was that really what he was hoping would happen? Was possessing Lana as his Queen only half of his plan? If that was true…then…CLUNK.

"Why do you look so shocked my Lana?" He said taking in her look of both shock and processing the curve balls that he continued to send to her.

"I will _never_ do anything of the sort with you." She gave him a disgusted look. "Alex will be here soon and you're vampire nation will go down."

"On the contrary, I believe Alex is here." He put his hand out as if to present something, when Lilith and Mel appeared from the shadows holding a knocked out Alexander Van Helsing.

"Alex!" Lana said wide eyed. "Let him go!"

"I will…eventually…but I think that having your family on the line isn't enough…but if Alex is…" He said.

She looked down. She felt trapped. She didn't have her necklace. She couldn't let Alex get hurt. She couldn't be responsible for hurting the only person she knew. The only person that understood her.

Alex started to wake up and saw a blurred image of Lana and Dracula. He realized he was powerless in the arms of two enraged vampires, and noticed that Dracula was using him as a bargaining chip. Shit. He shook his head to shake off the dizzy daze that he had from the growing lump on the back of his head.

"I'll-" Lana started.

"Don't Lana! Dracula only wants you because he's planning on making you his High Mistress!" Alex interrupted.

"Shut up boy." Lilith twisted his arm in her hard grasp. "I am the High Mistress."

"There's nothing saying there can't be two." He retorted, playing on Lilith's jealousy while admitting the truth, before receiving another hard twist. "Agh!" He yelled.

"Don't touch him!" Lana said giving a hard stare at Lilith.

She smiled back deviously, as if ready to twist again.

"Lilith, listen to Lana. Remember what I told you; do not question her strength and power." Dracula warned.

Lilith was taken back by his favor to her once again. She scoured as she loosened her grip ever so slightly.

"You were saying Lana?" Dracula focused his attention back to Lana.

She wanted nothing more then her power to work, but if saying yes… if agreeing would save his life and give them a chance to turn things around to their favor; it was a chance she'd have to take. She clenched her fists tightly willing the words out one letter at a time.

"I'll do it."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : Train of Thought**

**_Lana_**

_I sat there in the room. The blood red room in the blood red dress, now probably with the Alex's blood on my hands. Did I really think that Dracula would let him go if I agreed? That if I said yes my parents wouldn't end up vampire food? Realistically I should have realized that if I said yes; the vampires would take over, I'd stay submissively to the flaring fangs and flirting of Dracula and the rest of the world would suffer under their overtaking. But no, a part of me decided that I could figure out a way for my power to work and blast these damn vampires to smoke and smithereens. But instead it stays trapped inside me…  
><em>

_Honestly does God really want me to be on my last limbs every time I need to use it? Trapped by an over bearing football meat head? Desperate to save Alex's life? Why can't it work now when I wait anxiously on a bed, hoping Dracula isn't the next one to enter the room? I mean what was Van Helsing talking about when he said I'd be a High Mistress? I mean I couldn't give him a vampire ch…or could I? __I would die no doubt. The ultimatum of death to bring all vampires to rule and Dracula could reincarnate into a being with the power to destroy his own kind...ew. _

_I disgust myself. I know what Alex was saying and i can feel the twist and drop of my stomach...the same stomach that has been living off of crackers and a piece of bread...shit i'm hungry. I'm hungry for food, for Alex to hold me again, and to leave this damn scary place full of blood red...blood red...blood...Alex...I really do hope he is okay. i feel my hands curl around my legs, and the tears start to pour like a dripping faucet from my face.  
><em>

_**Alex**_

_I looked around. Some dungeon…it was more a small room with molding brick walls and a single cuffed chain that stood around my ankle running back to the wall. I could blast my way out of this one…it was almost like Dracula made these things too easy…like it was a game. I look to my waist…shit. My belt was gone. I felt my hand hit the stone wall in anger, and pain soon rush to my fingertips and knuckles red with pain and red with blood. I felt pain, but it wasn't just the pain of my hand...it was a pain i had felt the day my father died...a pain in that organ that kept me seperate from these demon vampires...my heart._

_Lana was in trouble. I failed again. I failed; and never did it mean so much to me. I had failed against Dracula before but Lana was a bargain and a prize I wasn't going to let him win. He wouldn't make her his; make the world his vampire nation; his servants. Even if we tried to win; he would destroy her in hopes to better himself by making her a high mistress and destroy her from the inside out. He would make sure he had a way out and a chance that he could become the most powerful vampire; killing a baby and Lana. I felt my head burn...burning like a fire on the scratches on my ankle...the bump on my head...and this fire in my heart._

_He wouldn't taint the power God gave us by the seed of the Devil. I would find a way to get out of this. Lilith. Lilith was the key. She was jealous. She had her blood ruby necklace last, and she is the only hope I have of getting out of this shit hole. I will win. I will win if it is the last thing i do on this damned earth. I will make the helsing family proud.  
><em>

**_Dracula_**

_The girl was beautiful. Determined. Brave. I liked it. Even when that Helsing boy told her to do opposite she rebelled. She does have a rebellious soul, but she still fears me. She is submissive…but I always seem to think that somewhere in her eyes that will end. The gold flecks like the golden light of God. They still stay in her eyes behind all of that humanity. But still humanity is vulnerable. She is vulnerable and I can turn God's weapon against Him. If I can do this; if I can win over a world of humans who killed me, destroyed what I loved and who I cannot wait to thank for leading me to a path of immortality and god like strength on the left hand of the devil. _

_I will take her first by my side, but if there is any way she might destroy me...i will make sure i find a way to produce my own incarnate with a human...but she is more than human...and every human child can become a vampire. Any of my children that are vampire can become my incarnate. But she will die...if she doesn't then their God really is merciless._

_However she looked so well in that blood red gown, her cleavage running down the slit of the dress, matching the slit that rode up her leg. The dark curls...much like my own lover once had. Sexy. Seductive even. A girl like her can still enjoy the pleasures that are mine, beside me, submissive to me; making me powerful without having to kill her...it really would be a waste...a waste like helsing if she was to die..._

_Ultimately it will be hers, her decision to make...to make or to break...to live or to die...to have her loved ones alive or slayed...the world to destroy or a new world to create...it is like she is God...but really in a way...the world lies on her shoulders, and i will control those shoulders if by my own fangs and immortality by the devil; i will win.  
><em>

**_Lilith_**

_Mel was off in her room. She didn't have anything to worry about. She wasn't the High Mistress. What was that damned Helsing boy talking about with his second High Mistress talk…that measly Lana girl couldn't possibly survive being his High Mistress, but at the very least it would provide Dracula with an heir far more powerful than her own incarnate spawn would. Lana was not experienced like i am...she is probably a virgin...innocent and pure...those words which left my vocabulary the moment i was born into this world a witch's child and became a vampire's mistress.  
><em>

_Even I couldn't deny a witch's power would be far inferior to a vampire with the power to destroy other vampires indefinitely. I feel the scowl, my long nails drawing slits in fists, clenched only to heal almost instantaneously after. I have immortality, and she does not...sure a little holy water may have scared this body but it will heal...and if it does not Van Helsing will pay. The Helsing boy that fell in love with Lana...what was about this girl that made men fall to their knees?_

_And now what was this? Lana becoming Dracula's right hand? The thought of being ruled by a human... disgusting. The thought of anyone but me beside Dracula makes skin boil, only metaphorically...for the blood that was mine to boil has far since left me, and know i even crave some...i will hunt soon. Hunt. Kill._

_But... can't defy Dracula's wishes, if i ever wanted to make way to his side. I would be holding back my tongue for a long time; and this tongue didn't like being held back. Unless...I made the best of this… play with the girl. Games. Games of Death. Be the one to destroy her family…Helsing if Dracula let her do the honors…and even toy with her further if she had too…she could make it fun…if only for the time being, before her rage and lips couldn't restrain any more of the devious and evil words that wished to escape her lips._

_I will have my place. I will show Dracula my true power...and i will destroy Lana._

* * *

><p><em>Author Note:<br>_

So I read As I Lay Dying, in my lit class last year and I wanted to do a chapter to show their inner thoughts in a similar manner, where you get a bit more of the inner workings of their mind with the current predicament. I didn't go too "train of thought" because I wanted it to still be literal rather than adding the broken off thoughts that a literal stream of consciousness because I wanted it to remain in flow. Hope you like it so far :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Trapped and Released**

"You do look quite beautiful."

"I look naked."

Lana looked at her reflection in the mirror. His lacked to show any image in the glass. She looked like one of his vampire sluts is what she looked like. A red long skirt with a slit that went right up her leg, a golden bra with red encrusted jewels, and chains that hung off like gold chain necklaces. She looked like she belonged in a sex shop or an Egyptian palace…not in a musty old Transylvanian castle.

"And there is one more thing…"

She watched as she saw his arms reach around her. She looked down to see the Blood Ruby hanging off of her neck.

"You're giving this too me?"

"I am. I don't think you'd ever try something, at least not now that Helsing is captured." He smiled. "Plus, you may not _**taste**_ good but I'm not afraid to bite." He skimmed his mouth along her neck as she twisted it away. He caught her chin in his hand before forcing a kiss onto her lips.

Finally she pushed him away gasping for air.

"My apologies, you forget about air when one cannot breathe." He smiled at her.

She looked at him with eyes full of despise.

"Don't give me those eyes; anger really doesn't look good on you." He stared back at her, smiling cockily.

She watched him walk out of the room. He was right…she wanted nothing more than to kill him but her powers wouldn't come out from hiding. Maybe that was it; maybe it was that her powers were not rooted in the means to kill, but in the hopes to save. Wow, even for her that was deep…but maybe that was it. Maybe it was the fact that she hated the thought of Alex getting hurt that caused her power to destroy Cari. Maybe it was that her heart knew it wasn't right when Brandon assaulted her with a kiss. Maybe her power was rooted in love. And yet, it seemed that even now it was too late to have this epiphany, as she was about to follow Dracula into the throne room…Alex was no where to be found, Dracula would not hesitate to kill her or worse…and loved was the last thing she felt right now.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lilith."<p>

"What kid? You're driving me up a wall." Lilith glared at the Van Helsing boy through the bared door to his cell.

"Nothing really…I'm just surprised you're down here baby sitting me."

"I am too…" She sighed to herself in frustration.

"I thought you were the prego-Vampire with the special powers…"

"HIGH MISTRESS TO YOU!" She flared her fangs stepping forward venomously at Alex. Why Dracula insisted to keep him alive was beyond her knowledge.

"Right, right." He said nodding. "But really Mel should be down here with me right? I mean come on, Dracula having Lana as his queen? I mean I like Lana, but she's a klutz and let's be real, not very experienced when it comes to love…and other stuff." He said non-chalantly leaning back in his confines, dusting off the dirt on his pants.

"You are right Helsing, maybe I will visit the happy pair, after all the incarnate baby will be here soon." She said getting up from her chair to go find Mel.

"Really eh? I thought you'd just had too much for lunch…"

"I'd watch you're tongue boy or that's the next thing that I'm taking from you." She sneered at him. "Plus, I'm not afraid to be the first to give your little gf a scare or two."

"Don't you mean Dracula's girlfriend?" He said raising his eyebrow at her.

"As if." She said before storming off.

He looked around. His plan had worked. Lilith had left and Mel would be here any minute, and she was the one he'd target. He looked through the cell bars greedily at his belt hanging on a nearby hook. Luckily, he thought to himself, he should have just enough time to get ready before she arrived.

* * *

><p>"It's your turn to babysit." Lilith smiled at Mel, giving her a dismissive motion with her hand, as she looked ahead to the grand hall where her prey was.<p>

"No way am I dealing with a new born vamp…" Mel started.

"NO the Helsing boy stupid!" Lilith said, giving Mel a hard look as she stared at her baby bump.  
>"Right, right. I was going to say; I didn't get NOT chosen as the High Mistress for nothing." Mel rolled her eyes and opened the door past Lilith to the musty, moldy cell room down the stairs.<p>

"The shit I put up with." Lilith rolled her eyes back at her before leaving the room to find Dracula.

"Okay Helsing boy, Lilith has me on guard duty and…" Mel said before noticing that the boy wasn't on the floor but standing up in the cell.

"No problem, Lilith was getting a little touchy…probably all those whore-mones." He teased.

"You really aught you shut your mouth boy, or I'll have to do it for you." She said, snarling at him. "Pay back for the damage you did on my wing."

"You really should do more housekeeping around here." Alex shrugged as if not paying attention to her words, mimicking an unimpressed look.

"And why is that?"

"Because there are too many rats…" He started seriously, "…and rat bones make good pick-locks." He smiled as he tapped the dungeon door ever so lightly as it creaked open, released his hands from behind his back, revealing the chains were no longer confining him.

She looked wide eyed, and yet prepared herself ready to pounce. "How…" She started.

"Easy, Lilith is one hell of a vampire witch, but you…well you're just a normal vampire bitch who I really don't care for." He smiled at her.

"Well you have to get through me to get you're…"

"… my belt with my goodies?" He asked waving it in his hand before replacing it around his waste, eyes pealed and a knife in the other hand. "And getting through you shouldn't be a problem as long as you don't mind getting a few holes?"

She ignored his statement before pouncing on him, ready to bite, oblivious to the gun he had already shot various times at her while in mid-air.

She pinned him to the ground. "You think a few bullets are going to put me down?" She asked.

"No," He said his head twisting out of the way of her flaring fangs. "But a few bullets drenched in holy water should."

Her eyes widened as she looked to her stomach, where three bullet holes singed into her, burning holes into her abdomen.

"But if that's not enough, maybe this will work for you?" He asked politely before thrusting a wooden stake in her heart – pre soaked in holy water.

He stood up and pushed her off of him as he watched the vampire cringe as the holes in her body increased before she burnt into a pile of ashes on the floor.

"That's for kidnapping Lana, hitting me in the head, twisting my arm, and oh right…proving that I don't have to be God's chosen one to kick some demon ass."He said before kicking the dust that was left on the floor and running up the stairs.

"Lana, don't worry, I'm coming for you this time."


	19. Chapter 19

_A little bit more intimate in this one…the only reason I really made this story a T rating… a little bit of Lemon but not that much...otherwise id make it M so no worries. Read on, read on ;)  
><em>

**Chapter 19: A Bird In A Cage**

It had been days…or at least it felt like it to Lana. She'd been prey to his grasp, wearing red outfits like blood, golden outfits of priceless impurity and been dodging his cold hands on her whenever she could.

She knew Alex hadn't died yet, something in her told her so, but she couldn't stand the feeling that he was lingering in this castle as a bargaining chip again. She didn't ever want to see him suffer; this was her war for once, and eventually she'd have to live up to it.

Mel hadn't been seen for days either. Lilith had been recruiting new humans…mostly women at first and then few men. She'd had her child, and it lay somewhere as a back up plan in case Lana did decided she'd like to kill Dracula…but of course that was only _if _her powers ever decided to show up. She'd been the warning sign to the vampire followers to follow orders; to only to recruit in a submissive way, to not to be noticed, and if they would defy these orders either Dracula or Lana would kill them. Lana knew the only vampire she'd ever destroyed was of course Cari, who she'd only killed on accident because she was threatening Alex's life. She questioned if she actually had to live up to that punishment if she'd be able to do it...not that she wanted to.

However this day was different…Dracula and Lilith had been giving each other sideways glances all night…and Lana wasn't' going to sit around and not find out what exactly was going on.

"He hasn't been found?"

"I've searched the place. My powers are week from taming these new bloods, and keeping your incarnate at bay and alive in the ground. He's in the castle; I could have them look for him? They're hungry enough to eat about twelve of him anyway…" Lilith smiled deviously.

"No, let him think he'll win. I know what will take him out from hiding." Dracula warned.

"Oh and what is that?" Lilith said pursing her red lips, and crossing her arms, also causing her breasts to be perked up in his direction. _(Intentional, or unintentional, you decide?)_

Lana had heard most of the conversation, listening through a crack in the door, and felt like this was the time that she should move away and back to the throne room.

"Lana." Dracula finished, smiling charmingly for such a good looking vampire, motioning to the door to something that once was there.

* * *

><p>Most of the other new vampires or "new bloods" didn't look her way, and seemed to be frightened almost of her. To think she was a human who vampires were scared of did feel kind of securing, but not necessarily powerful like Dracula had suggested. But it was probably a good thing, considering she really did have the potential lying somewhere in her to fry them to pieces, and probably some kind of damnation…or maybe since they were kind of innocent they'd be forgiven?<p>

She sat in the throne. That's when she thought; really, the new bloods were innocent humans given a taste for blood…did they really deserve to be damned? Shouldn't God forgive them? The only ones that should be damned were the three stooges…or sluts…or whatever he called them…and Dracula…at least for the most part. She swore she saw a shadow move when the doors opened to the throne room and Dracula walked in.

"Now it does seem quite empty in here my dear Lana, are you not getting lonely?" He smiled calmly at her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Really?" He asked still walking towards the chairs. "You know you being my Queen I really haven't paid enough attention to you."

"To really be your Queen I'd have to be married to you." She snuffed.

"Marriage is a holy thing, not really _my_ thing." He said. "But in the same manner, the new bloods see us in a similar fashion; overlords to them. You took the place by my side willingly so…"

"You threatened me into it!" She persisted.

"Ah, I threatened Helsing…you just took the fall. And yet it wasn't such a deep fall…still for a man that you saved I don't see him anywhere do you?"

"He's here somewhere I know it."

"And yet here you are still in your place as my Queen, and not in the arms of your little Helsing boy…all the same, that is why I feel I should pay more attention to you." He said as he walked to the throne chairs, which made her feel silly; she was no Queen really, and the subjects all too often left with a vicious blood on their mind. It was like playing house in the hands of a dangerous man.

"Attention?" She asked, not liking really where he was heading with this.

"Yes, attention." He said and bent around to the back of the chair, grabbing her shoulders around it, and twisting so his head was to the side of hers, bringing his lips to the side of her neck. No breath, she thought, which always irked her, as it seemed so unnatural. Really she didn't like where this was going.

He remained at her neck, and then moved to the side of her twisting her face to his, and saw that glint of fear sparkle in the back of her green flecked eyes. He kissed her, and she did nothing in return. He added more power to the kiss, restraining his will to bite, knowing all too well her blood made no good taste in the mouth of a vampire; more or less too holy. She remained dismissive to it. Finally he stopped.

He took a quick scan around the room. He saw the shadow move but not come out to play…too bad…then again he was having fun.

Lana took this time to catch her breath and shifted her outfit nervously trying to cover up as much of her as she could. It was the dress today, the red dress with the low cut front, and the high slit in the leg...much more covering then most other attires.

"You know I really should be able to enjoy such a beauty as yourself." He smiled devilishly at her.

"Should you?" Lana said, "Because my end of the bargain was to enforce my powers to your side."

"And your powers still seem to be more or less in control of you, instead of you controlling them, so tell me Lana when will they come out again?" He teased.

So he had noticed that she had little control of them…which also meant she was either a loose cannon or a puppy with a lot of bark and no bite. Either way Dracula didn't seem to concerned. She didn't like sitting here, she felt trapped to the chair so she decided to stand up, try to gain some firm ground.

He watched her rise. She really was nothing but a mouse to a cat. Prey for him. Alex would have to come out in hiding, he'd already put the idea in his mind once before that he could find other use for Lana. She was a beautiful girl, but she'd rather be called a woman. If a woman was the title she wanted, that's what he'd treat her as.

She watched him walk closer, it felt like a game of cat and mouse to her as well. She looked down to see the ruby necklace laying beneath the dress. She'd gotten used to the warmth it gave off around vampires, since her residing home for the moment was crawling with them. She always felt it was safer hidden from the eyes of the vampire. It was like he taunted her; giving her the means for her powers to be unleashed, but not being afraid as if he knew they wouldn't come out and strike.

"You do belong to me you know, there is no reason to be running away. After this many days in my humble abode would you not feel comfortable less then five feet from me?"

"I'm always cautious. Sometimes I like distance."

"I can see why your relationship with Alex works so well. _Distance._" He mocked her. "Haven't seen him for days, you know he's already gotten rid of Mel, and yet he makes no advances to steal you away."

She knew from the conversation that he'd escaped his confines, but not that he'd destroyed Mel. Either way she did question why he hadn't tried to save her yet.

"I don't like keeping you trapped like a bird in a cage, but call me selfish for wanting your beauty for my own."

"Or my power. Your words are pure flattery." She said.

"Of course…" He started.

She turned away before he could finish. She was sick of the snide comments, and fake flattery. She opened her eyes in a blink to see him in front of her. His ability to move like a fog, and so quickly were something she had yet to get used to.

"Since I do have you caged here, why don't we enjoy each others company?"

His being, stood here, half like a fog, causing a cold breeze to rush against her skin, making her goose bumps rise. Now she felt powerless. His ability to make any regular woman fall to her knees in lust was something Dracula had been known for in various accounts, including movies. However, in real life, although he still held such power, the effects of the sin of lust held less true when used on her. Still she felt his hands on her arms again, and the goose bumps got bigger if possible, and she felt a small shiver run up her back.

Almost as if he knew he ran his hands down her back, and the coldness of them caused her to arch forward.

"What are you doing?" She asked tilting her head away from his, who's charmingly golden yet deadly eyes were almost too close to hers.

"Taking what is mine." He smiled and his eyes flashed red, and before she could move he had her pinned to the ground.

* * *

><p>Alex had been watching, he'd been the movement in the shadows. He was doing everything in his power not to stop this but it was getting out of control. Dracula was crossing a line that made him angry.<p>

Lana didn't quite understand yet that her powers came in times of dire need of protection, when she desperately cared for something. Loved, might be the better word. She had to stop giving up so easily, and show the fight she had against her human football friend and against Cari when he was in trouble.

If he made another move in the wrong direction Alex would have to do something. He wasn't sure this time how he'd kill Lilith either. The new bloods were easy kills, often rabid and to scatter brained to think things out, but he never liked killing them because they still seemed so human.

Dracula was starting a war that killed innocence and promoted blood shed. Alex knew he had to live up to the Van Helsing name and get Lana out of this one and be rid of the blood shedders once and for all.

Dracula made another move and he was a goner, one way or another. He'd help Lana destroy them, even if it meant putting himself in danger to get her to release her power.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Games, Blood and Shadows**

Dracula pressed his mouth to her neck as she felt her body go tense. His teeth brushed against her neck, as he bit her ever so lightly, making a small incision as she yelped. She felt a sting of pain, and yet she felt reassured that her blood stopped her from becoming one of them.

"STOP!" Alex moved out from the curtains. He didn't care that he was probably making a mistake...Lana wouldn't loose anymore damn blood over this creep.

"Ah so the boy finally reveals himself...the shadows don't hide you well Helsing." Draculas neck twisted to look at him as he forced Lana up to a standing position with him. "Of course...it's in her blood isn't it...the reason why she has this divine power? Do you see the way it sizzles against my skin?" He took a drop of blood from her cut and let it sit on his fingertip as it seemed as if steam was coming from it. He then took her necklace from her neck and put it in a pocket in his shirt. "Blood Ruby...how fitting for a girl like you."

"Her blood...is like holy water to-" Alex said with wide eyes.

"And so now I know a way to harvest her power...I mean if I really wanted to control it. I didn't want to deal with your lurking...what better way to draw you out..." Dracula's eyes turned red. " I could just relieve her of this blood..." His finger nail trailed the place from the cut on her neck, making it grow wider as he pressed his face to hers, as the scratch burned, as blood trickled down her neck.

"Don't-" Alex gritted his teeth in pure anger.

"Of course she is really to good to just dispose of...I mean Helsing boy, have you seen this dress on her? So..." Dracula smiled looking from Lana to Alex.

Alex glared at him.

"...delicious." His eyes challenged him with a devilish smirk.

"I thought the blood tastes bad?" Alex challenged.

"It does...but we knew this because of your dear sweet little mother didn't we." Dracula took her face in his hands and twisted it to face his. She looked at him; the face of a charming man...with the heart of stone ice...no he didn't even have one. "Of course I am being much too cruel...as my Queen I really should take more kindly to the one who will bring me so much more power, having my own enemy under my control." His fingers trailed down her arms and she felt a cold shiver run through her, tears forming beneath her eyes. She had to be strong but this was going on for too long...

"Let her go." Alex said sick of watching the charade of movements and motions as if he was a living man that could actually love...a man that could feel half the things his victims have.

"I'd love to. But really I insist you leave...I'll give you a head start and everything Helsing. I don't see how you could possibly kill me."

"I could think of a few ways." Alex gritted.

"Always the same with the Helsings...they think they can kill me...and yet - here I am." Dracula smirked.

"Is there a problem in here?" Lilith walked in with a smirk.

"Not at all." Alex said as his fingers crept even tighter around his gun shaft and knife.

"Lilith would you see to it that Lana gets back to her room..." Dracula shoved her Lilith's way.

Lilith purposefully stepped aside and Lana tripped and fell to the ground, the red dress spilling around her like blood.

"Of course, I could...but then again why don't I have my new recruits bring her there." Lilith said, her baby bump gone, and her red lips grinning boastfully.

Lana looked up to see a two men; one with dark brown hair, chiseled...with red flaring eyes...a new vampire? The other-

"-Br-Br-Brandon?!" She said her eyes wide as she recognized the blond haired football player...accept his eyes were red and he looked...so...

"Ah so you do remember the boy you threw away...oh well he's much more of a man then you know." Lilith brushed her finger across his chin as he stood like a stone puppet, his pale lips revealing vampire teeth. "My handsome fledglings will bring you to your room... Helsing...I don't suggest you move-" Lilith turned to see that Alex had already disappeared from the room.

"He won't get far. I saw him leave...he thinks shadows are his friends but really-" Dracula seemed to be at ease with his disappearance as if he was no threat.

"- he's mine. I'll make sure the shadows treat him well." Lilith smiled devilishly as her fist formed a dark magic that crept into the shadows of the room and Lana swore she saw them move for a moment like monsterish-ghosts on the wall. "Now get to it."

With that Brandon and the other male "fledgling" took Lana's arms forcefully and escorted her to her room.

"Brandon! Brandon! Don't you remember me-"

Brandon's eyes were firm looking ahead.

"-why? I never did anything...why...please...?!"

"Your blood smells." Brandon said, in a vicious voice, as he held her arms back as the other opened the door, before she was thrown onto the floor of the room hard, as she felt the cold stone beneath her.

"Why don't you remember me? Why can't you acknowledge me?!" Lana felt tears in her eyes.

"Master Dracula tells us you're our Queen." The one said, his red eyes glowing with a wild stare.

"But Lilith told us not to go near or talk to you...as our High Mistress...we follow her remember." Brandon said in a venomous voice, looking down at Lana. "...She offers us more then this girl could...Chosen One or not."

With that she heard the door slam and heard a lock and the bolt of the wooden stopper. She felt tears running down her eyes. Her neck was hurting her as she looked in the mirror saw it was stained with the blood that had run down it. She took the cloth and water she'd had from earlier and wiped it as it stung. Her head hurt and her heart stung too...Alex...just left. Brandon...Brandon was a vampire now who couldn't even acknowledge her and it was her fault...and Dracula...bit her...and worse kissed her...flirted with her...controlled her! She couldn't stop the tears...she didn't have a holy power it was a curse...how could she save Brandon now? By tearing him to bits with her power? And why couldn't it work when she was around Dracula?...of course she didn't have her necklace anymore...

She felt anger and desperation and sadness boil up in her all at once and ran to the bed in a fit of tears. She punched the mattress... "Why?! Why? Why did it have to be me!?" She just wished she could end this now...she felt like it was an endless hell she was living in...and where was Alex? She needed him...she missed him...she-

Lana heard a thump and a moan as she turned her eyes to the window and saw something spun up in the curtain that had ripped from the window when it entered the room... She looked at it with wide wet eyes and wondered what creature- what vampire had entered her room to torment her now when she saw a few drops of blood hit the ground...

...If it was bleeding it couldn't be a vampire...could it? She walked over to it and held out her hand hesitantly...and with one swift motion lifted the curtain away from the thing and held her breath-

Alex Van Helsing was on the ground, his whole body sliced in many places as if he had walked through a room of knives...as his breath moved in and out Lana wondered what kind of vile being could have done this...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Blood, Sweat and Tears**

She grabbed him, and as quietly as she could tried to help lift him to the bed. She ripped off a piece of her dress and used it as a clean rag to help wipe away some of the blood.

"Wha-what happened?" She whispered as she looked sadly at him as she watched him wince at her touch.

"The shad...The shadows are bewitched." He said with a hoarse voice. "Lilith...they are alive...or sliced me...hands...like knives-"

"You lost blood...shh-"

"-get rid of it, throw it out the window...they'll smell it." Alex said as she continued to wipe his wounds clean. "Don't worry about me."

"Really? You're torn to shreds and you tell me not to worry? I won't worry about you when I'm being pinned down by Dracula...or confined in a room by an old classmate whose now a psycho vampire but ...but..." She started to feel the tears well up again and couldn't hold them back.

Alex looked at her. Her neck was still stained with the color of blood, her eyes running with tears...desperate...alone. He reached up and cradled the back of her head in his hand, and looked up at her. "I'll fix this."

"Brandon...I mean how...why won't he recognize me?"

"New vampires...ouch...loose their memories of their human life...it becomes foggy the more they fall under the spell of lust for blood...with a High Mistress like Lilith as their owner or master...its likely she's told them something about you to make them hate you or be on her side..."

"But...I can't kill him...I-"

"Its not Brandon anymore...its a monster in his body...look dont think about it right now." He looked up at her with empathetic eyes. The first amount of empathy she'd seen, the first human face she'd looked at for days. She went to the table and wrinced the cloth in the water and when it turned red she walked to the window and let the blood water hit the mote. She whiped him off once more until most of the blood was gone and threw the rag out the window as well.

"Maybe they'll think I drowned..."

"Don't even say that." Lana said, her eyes still wet with tears.

"Shh...you're alone in here...we can't have them know...the two meat heads are probably out there watching guard...actually can they be meat heads if their dead? Jerky heads?"

Lana rolled her eyes, and felt a small smile creep to her face. "Shut up you idiot."

"Speaking of idiots whose the one who agreed to be Dracula's little girl-friend?"

"Excuse me?! I'm his Queen and no it wasn't my choice...as soon as you get to killing Lilith and those others...I'll work on the power problem..." She tried to keep her voice to a yelling whisper.

"Fair enough." Helsing shrugged. "Nice place though...better then the dungeon I was sitting in."

"Its still a prison." She said as she laid down on the bed too. She needed sleep...but sleep just gave her nightmares. "Where have you been?" She asked almost accusingly.

"Oh I don't know I killed Mel...had a little tango with some dark enchanted evil ass shadows and am trying to find a way to get you out of here...but you know not much..." Alex grunted as he rearranged his back, tenderly resting it on a pillow.

"...you don't get it do you!?" She rolled over so she didn't have to look at him.

"Don't get what? How much of a creep that Dracula is or-"

"You don't feel his cold hands run up your shoulders...his mouth on your lips...his teeth on your neck! I did this to save you...to try to help you so we could kill him...and for my parents...I have no choice...but if it was up to me-"

"I'm sorry." Helsing looked at her. Her blood trail on her neck, now dry was still visible where her hair fell even when she was turned away. He'd forgotten that she'd been putting up with the brunt of it...he'd really been selfishly thinking when Dracula had had his hands on her. "...If it was up to _me, _I'd have you out of here by now...but I barely made it outside that window by myself...until the shadows are un-hexed I can't go much of anywhere...and..."

"I wish I could go back to how it was before...why does it have to be me?!" She flipped around suddenly on the bed and felt all of her emotional strength leave her. She couldn't stop the tears anymore...she couldn't pretend to be alright or strong...she felt her arms cross, holding herself in a hug...her nails digging into her arms as if she wanted to pinch herself into reality from the nightmare.

Alex was surprised, as he looked at her with wide eyes. He hadn't seen her break yet since they'd been trying to figure this all out...it was really his fault for putting her right on Dracula's track...he thought things would have been a lot simpler with her power. I guess he'd been so distanced from the outside world he'd forgotten this feeling of vulnerableness and distress...he'd even forgot about the feeling of wanting to care for someone else...that feeling he'd tried to block out of his life since his father...

Lana felt stupid. She hated herself for crying in front of him like some weak pathetic damsel...some girl who couldn't handle her own power...but she couldn't stop the tears. She was just about to turn away from him when -

_She felt arms wrap around her. _

She held her breath for a minute. Helsing had placed his chin over her head and pulled her close to his chest. He smelled of blood and sweat, but underneath was the kind of musk she'd smelled on his jacket the first time he'd up and swooped her from the bathroom with Mel, Cari and Lilith. She didn't care...she felt the warmth of his shirt, his skin, his heart. She'd really never put herself out there...vulnerability wasn't anything she'd come to show; no real boyfriends...and she always felt like she had to be the strong one after her mother's death. She'd felt something before in the woods with him, but she didn't know...maybe it was just a passing attraction; after his absence she'd even questioned it in her own mind but now...but now...

He heard her start to cry again, and held her closer. A part of him thought maybe it would muffle the sound of her cries, the other part - a part that rarely came out - wanted to hold her until she felt like she wasn't alone in this and she didn't have to cry. He'd been flirting before with her...he never expected that she'd ever do that to him...but even then he wondered whether it would pass as harmless fling...now...now he wasn't so sure. He didn't know if he'd ever want to see her with another...Dracula...even Brandon's face made him angry to think he'd pushed himself on her as well. He felt her; she was cold...not ice cold, but her skin, bare outside the satin red dress...her heartbeat and breaths heavy beneath her small sobs. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I won't let you go through the rest of this alone."

She felt her crying slow...her cries to sobs...her sobs to heavy breaths. His words, his touch...all calming her somehow. She'd never expected him to be so personal and -

- she heard a noise... Voices outside her door. Someone was coming...and if that was true... if they came in here..._Alex Van Helsing would be killed on the spot._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Spitting Venom and Locking Lips**

"Are you prepared to speak to Dracula?"

She saw Brandon walk through the door.

"No...I'm not going near him. Leave me alone."

"Don't expect to stay in here forever." Brandon said in an iron clad face. "I smell something..." He sniffed the air. "Blood..."

"-My blood. It smells different, to different vampires. I was bleeding from the neck before. Don't flatter yourself it'll kill you the moment you drink it. And Dracula knows what he's dealing with. I'm the only one who could kill you and Dracula so don't tempt me." Lana's hands squeezed the bed sheets. She was both sick of this new Brandon's ego, and needed to play this out right.

"Fine. I'll relay the message." He glared at her with blood red eyes. "You know, you don't really have any power. It's Dracula and Lilith who have you trapped here...not the other way around. Plus...that Helsing kid is probably already dead."

"You'll never be half the man Helsing is. AND you may not remember _Brandon_, but you actually liked me...tried every day to flirt with me but all you were and ever will be is a pretty face on a big body and no brain! Helsing is the one that got me not you, so go bite someone else neck with your dumb teeth because you damn sure never did nor will get close to mine!" Lana shoved a pillow at him from the bed, in anger.

He looked at her with an glare, and then turned around as if to leave. "You may be right...but it's not my blood that they're after." He then closed the door.

Lana breathed heavily. She was worked up and she shouldn't be. He deserved that, but the last thing she needed was another Vampire who wanted her dead. Shit Helsing!

"Helsing?" She lifted up the blanket from the side of the bed-frame.

"Mmm." He groaned. "Nice argument you held there. So I 'got you' eh?" Helsing gave a smirk through his pain.

"Well...god leave it to you to say something like that when your on the floor and you've just nearly bled to death..." Lana said leaning over to help him from out under the bed.

"Just part of my charm." He said as he got up.

"Funny...I never saw that charm when you first met me...I think it was more of a 'I have to deal with this chore before the vampires eat her' kind of _charm._" Lana said as he rose up and caught her challenging eye.

"Well you know...we're not all perfect." He said as he winced onto the bed.

"I can't keep you in here...if Dracula's in here next you're done."

"We need to get rid of them. I'm not game for this being chased around by some egotistic vampire who keeps laying his dead ass paws on-"

"Me?...oh you wouldn't happen to be jealous?" Lana looked at him smugly.

He stared back at her. Her dress was falling off her shoulder. Her hair still in her loose curls, tousled from crying on the bed. He had been jealous...pissed off...he didn't even get why half the time he'd even been so pissed...sure he hated Dracula...sure he was a little chivalrous...but it'd been a bit more than flirting. It wasn't just sexual...sure she was...attractive...but... he looked at her. She was brave...but she'd been breaking after three days of this hell...He had too fix this. He had to help her fix this.

"Well maybe a bit...but I mean if you want I can leave you here with Dracula...he did seem to have a certain attraction to you."

"As much as I love the attention...I'm not really one for men who steal it...or creep up my neck and arms..." Lana shivered.

"But I mean I did steal the odd kiss..." He smirked.

"Well I-" She stuttered.

"So I'd hope you dont mind if I steal one again?" He leaned over to her and kissed her.

She fell back on the bed, him overtop her. She let him kiss her and felt right for once. She'd calmed herself now, and if even for a moment she could escape under Helsing's lips, she'd take it.

"So, what do you think about actually taking out Dracula this time around?" Alex asked in her ear, parting from the kiss for a moment.

"I like it, but how?"

"I have a few ideas." Helsing smiled.

"Well I'd love to hear them but ... do you think maybe it could wait?"

"Wait? I wasn't even done yet." Helsing smirked and pressed his lips against hers as they fell into the sheets, escaping their horrid reality.


End file.
